Nightlife In The Pridelands
by KionAndFuli
Summary: Nobody likes to mess up their sleep schedule, but unfortunately for Kion, that is exactly what has happened. After sleeping the whole day, Kion is wide awake. Together, He and Fuli explore the nightlife of the Pridelands, and perhaps explore being more than just friends... DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Lion Guard' or any of the characters from the TV series.
1. A Long Nap

Nightlife in the Pridelands

Chapter One:

The sky over pride rock glowed a magnificent orange color as the sun's final rays began to disappear over the horizon. For most of the Pridelands' animals, the day was coming to a close. But for one particular lion, the day was just beginning. Kion stretched out his front legs as he awoke from his slumber. He yawned, extending his claws momentarily before quickly retracting them. After morning patrol, the rest of the Lion Guard had gone off to enjoy their free time. Feeling particularly tired, Kion had opted to head back to the lair and take a cat nap. Which is where he was now. Looking toward the lair's vine-covered entrance, Kion could see rays of deep orange sunlight peaking in between the greenery. He sighed as he got to his feet, realizing he had slept much longer than he had intended to.

Kion made his way to the watering hole in the center of the lair. Stretching out the rest of his sleepy body as he did so. He lowered his head to the water and lazily took a few laps, quenching his thirst. Not entirely sure what to do with himself, he decided it would be best to catch up with his friends. His search didn't last long, however. Kion found his friends waiting for him just outside of the lair. As he approached them, Fuli smiled and gave a slight giggle.

"Good morning, sleepy head" She said teasingly.

"Uh, good morning" Kion replied feeling slightly embarrassed. Looking at his friends, Kion could tell they were all exhausted. Even Bunga seemed to lack his usual perkiness.

"So I'm guessing you're all off to bed now?" Kion asked.

"Yeah" Bunga answered, flopping down on the ground and rolling over on his face. "I'm so tired".

Fuli rolled her eyes at Bunga, then looked at Kion.

"We had a bit of a long day". She said through a heavy sigh. "Janja and his clan attacked the zebras".

"What?!" Kion said, ears perking up.

Fuli nodded.

"Knowing the zebras, they panicked and ran" Fuli said stomping her feet up and down quickly to demonstrate the zebras go-to response to any perceived threat. "Janja tried to drive them into the adult zebras into a ditch so he could pick off the little ones. He almost got away with it"

Kion looked upset.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help" He said looking ashamed. "You could have woken me up".

Beshte smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry about it Kion" He said sincerely.

"Hakuna Matata, Kion" Bunga added, still lying face down on the ground "Janja is no match for the Lion Guard".

Kion giggled, agreeing wholeheartedly. Janja's schemes, while clever, generally overlooked some pretty major details. Nobody said anything for a while. By now, the sun had fully set and the moon lit the Pridelands' with a dim blue glow, casting shadows on the five friends.

"Well" Ono said breaking the silence. "I think we'd better get to bed now".

Nodding in agreement, Fuli, Beshte and Bunga followed Ono into the lair.

"You guys go ahead" Kion said heading in the opposite direction. "I don't think I can go back to sleep just yet".

Fuli paused in the entrance to the lair.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned for her friend.

Kion shot her a shy smile.

"I'll be fine" He said reassuringly.

Fuli thought for a moment.

"You know what? I'm not all that tired either". She said approaching Kion. "We can hang out for a bit".

Kion looked surprised.

"Are you sure, Fuli?" He asked softly, "You should try and get some sleep.''

Fuli smiled and nuzzled her friend affectionately.

"I'm sure" she said looking into Kion's eyes.

Kion felt quite flustered, but quickly regained his composure.

"Come on" said Fuli, leading him away from the lair "Let's take a walk. The Pridelands are far more active at night than you might think".

Kion smiled and began to walk beside Fuli. He had to admit he felt a bit awkward after Fuli nuzzled him. Not that he considered it a romantic gesture, but he did find it to be a strange and out of character for Fuli, who was usually quite independent and valued personal space. In the midst of his confusion, he knew one thing for sure. Tonight was going to be fun.


	2. Hakuna Matata Falls

Kion and Fuli walked quietly together under the light of the moon. The pair had travelled far from the lair where the rest of the Lion Guard were currently sleeping. Kion wasn't entirely sure where Fuli was taking him, but he knew her to be a 'no-nonsense' kind of girl. He was sure they were headed somewhere interesting. It was rare that the two of them got to spend much time together one-on-one. Most of their day was spent performing their duties for the Lion Guard. Whatever was thrown their way, they had to be up to the task. Right now, however, Kion was finding it task enough just to keep up with Fuli. Being a cheetah, it wasn't unusual for her to move rather quickly, but he did wish she could slow down just a bit.

Eventually, Kion and Fuli arrived at Hakuna Matata falls; where Timon and Pumbaa lived. Looking around, Kion was surprised at how lit up this place was at night. Moonlight shone softly through the treetops, reflecting on the small pond just below the falls, creating a shimmering and almost mystical effect. Above their heads, fireflies dusted the sky like moving stars. Fuli sat down by the edge of the pond, looking down at her reflection absentmindedly. Standing a few meters away, Kion couldn't help but notice how soft and elegant his friend looked. He quickly pushed such thoughts from his mind, deciding that it must be the moonlight playing tricks on him.

After a few moments, Kion joined his friend by the ponds' edge. Slowly, he sat down next to her, careful not to sit too close as he didn't want to make things awkward. He wondered why it mattered though. It had never occurred to him that things may be 'awkward' between him and Fuli before. The two of them stared at the glistening water, saying nothing to one another. After some time, Fuli turned to look at her friend.

"Kion?" she asked softly, her voice echoing quietly throughout the falls as she did so.

"Yeah?" he replied without looking up from the water. Fuli sighed.

"Are you alright?" she said sounding concerned. "You seem a bit distant"

Kion looked up at her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" he blurted out quickly, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all"

Fuli raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're tired?" She said sounding slightly annoyed "You just woke up from a 5 hour nap".

Kion stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did" he said awkwardly "I-I don't know why I said that…"

Kion turned away shyly and resumed looking at his distorted reflection in the water. Fuli moved closer to her friend.

"Kion, what's going on?" She insisted. "You're never like this".

Reluctantly, Kion looked at her, finally meeting her gaze. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He looked nervous, conflicted. Looking at him, almost as if by magic, Fuli began to feel the same way.

"It's amazing how much eyes can communicate." she thought aloud.

Kion blinked a few times, rapidly.

"Well I hope my eyes can tell you how I feel" he said quietly, his ears lowering slightly. "I can't seem to find the words to tell you myself".

Fuli smiled faintly.

"Tell me what, Kion?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Kion continued to look deep into her green eyes. He broke eye contact only briefly as his eyes wandered down Fuli's body. He quickly looked back up at her, visibly embarrassed.

"I-I umm" Kion muttered, unable to get the words out.

Fuli raised her paw and placed it gently on Kion's muzzle, shushing him.

"It's ok, Kion" she said as her smile grew "I think I understand now".

Kion looked surprised.

"Y-You do?" he said timidly.

Fuli nodded, slowly trailing her paw down from Kion's muzzle to his chest.

"It's pretty obvious, really," she said, gaining confidence in her voice. "I'm surprised I didn't see it before. It's as plain as the nose on your face".

Kion stared down at Fuli's paw on his chest. It felt rather uncomfortable, yet pleasurable at the same time.

"You're a very attractive Lion, ya know?" Fuli said abruptly.

Kion gulped.

"T-Thank you, Fuli". He said shyly. He admired Fuli's beautiful figure in front of him.

"You're umm-" He said in a low voice.

"Hot?" Fuli said finishing his sentence for him.

Both giggled softly before once again looking into each other's eyes.

"I was going to say beautiful" Kion said, sounding sincere. "But hot works too".

The pair sat there, admiring the other's beauty for a few moments before Kion spoke.

"So what should we do now?" He asked, feeling quite unsure of himself.

Fuli moved her muzzle within inches of Kion's ear, whispering.

"I have a few ideas".


	3. Under The Moonlight

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language and explicit sex scenes. Reader discretion is advised.

Without warning, Fuli pushed Kion with a significant amount of force, causing him to skid backwards and topple over. He landed fairly hard on his back, but used his powerful forelegs to break the brunt of the fall.

"_What'd you do that for?"_ Kion complained.

Fuli didn't answer, but instead gave a low purr as she slowly moved toward her friend, standing directly over him. Kion gulped and looked up at her, helplessly. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. In a way, he figured he had brought it upon himself. He'd had feelings for her for a while now. Very strong feelings, much more than just friendship, but he'd always refused to acknowledge those feelings. Now it seemed Fuli had figured things out before he had, and this was happening whether he was ready or not.

"_So Kion…" _Fuli said, smirking. She placed her paw on Kion's chest and began twirling it around in circles, ruffling his soft fur. "_I noticed you've been paying a lot of attention to my body"._

Kion gulped once more. He couldn't deny it, and tonight wasn't the first time he'd done this. He had caught himself admiring Fuli's beautiful figure on multiple occasions. He hated to admit it, but sometimes, he even found himself getting distracted while on duty with The Guard.

"_I'm so sorry, Fuli" _Kion said looking embarrassed. "_I just can't help it"._

Fuli kept her eyes fixed on Kion's chest while she continued seductively twirling her paw around on it.

"_Don't be sorry" _she said, giving a mischievous giggle "_After all, I can't blame you. I am VERY attractive, aren't I, Kion?"_

Kion gave a slow nod. He looked down at Fuli's paw, which was still slowly stroking his chest. He shuddered a bit from the feeling.

"_Ooh" _Fuli said teasingly. "_Someone's enjoying himself"._

"_Y-Yeah"_ Kion replied, blushing.

Fuli leaned in closer to him.

"_Let's see how you like this". _She said smirking.

Fuli moved her free paw to the back of Kion's head. Gently placing her muzzle on his, she began to kiss him, passionately. She could feel Kion's entire body tense up as she did this, but after a brief moment of shock, he relaxed and began to kiss her back. As the pair continued their unplanned makeout session Kion's paws began to wander, slowly caressing down Fuli's sides. He moaned softly as he felt her, and Fuli knew she was really starting to turn him on. Reluctantly, she pulled away from the kiss.

"_Kion". _She said looking down at her male friend. "_I-I love you"_

Kion's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"_I love you too, Fuli". _He replied in a low voice. "_I tried to ignore how I felt about you for so long, but I can't anymore. I want you, I need you"._

Fuli's entire heart warmed. Kion loved her, the lion she had known and admired for so long actually loved her. And while she hated to cut the emotional moment short, she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this prolonged vulnerability. Plus, she had a unique opportunity to tease her friend, and she planned to drive him crazy.

"_You…. NEED me?"_ She said with a smirk. "_Do you really need me?"_

"_I-I really do" _said Kion. She heard his voice beginning to lose its usual confidence.

Fuli took the weight off of her hind legs and laid herself down on top of Kion, pinning him down.

"_How much do you need me?"_ Fuli asked seductively.

"_Very much…" _He said through heavy breaths. "_Very, very much"._

Fuli gave Kion an affectionate lick on his cheek, causing him to moan quietly.

"_Poor Kion" _she said teasingly "_So helpless…"_

Fuli felt the powerful lion beneath her tremble, weakly.

"_I- umm"_ He tried to speak, but no words came out.

"_What's the matter, Kion?"_ Fuli said, purring "_Cat got your tongue?"_

Kion felt very, very relaxed. More relaxed than he had ever felt before. Though he was a natural leader, and generally took the initiative in things. He couldn't help but enjoy this feeling of helplessness. Fuli had complete control over him, and he couldn't do anything about it. His mind was still racing, however. He wondered if he and Fuli would ever be able to be 'Just friends' again. Would this ruin their friendship? Or would someone find out? How far did she plan to take things?

All concerns and worries instantly vanished from Kion's mind when he felt Fuli begin to slowly grind her body on top of his. Waves of pleasure flooded his body as warmth spread between the two of them. Fuli loved the feeling of Kion's strong body beneath her, she loved making him feel good. '_Perhaps a bit too good'_ Fuli thought to herself as she felt something warm and hard poking at her stomach. She giggled out loud.

"_W-what?" _Kion asked sounding nervous.

"_Nothing, baby," _she said, cutely booping him on the nose with her paw. "_It just seems like your 'friend' wants some attention"._

Kion's face turned red as a tomato.

"_Y-You noticed?" _He said sounding extremely embarrassed.

Fuli gave him a quick kiss.

"_Of course I noticed. It made me very happy". _She said with a twinkle in her eye. "_Mind if I play with it a little?"_

Kion was very surprised, but couldn't dream of saying no to her.

"_Go ahead"._ He said in a whispered voice.

Fuli looked at him grinning.

"_That's a good boy"._ She said teasingly.

Without hesitation, Fuli rolled off of Kion so that she was laying next to him. She looked over at her friend's now exposed member. Giggling a bit, she cuddled up very close to him and reached for his cock. As soon as she wrapped her paw around it, Kion let out a deep moan.

"_That's right". _Fuli said as she began to slowly pump Kion's hardened member. "_Just relax, and enjoy"._

She loved seeing him so helpless. Totally under her control. It turned her on like crazy. Instinctively, she began to stroke his cock faster, causing it to pulse and twitch with pleasure.

"_Does that feel good, baby boy?" _Fuli said, running her free hand through Kion's soft, red mohawk.

Kion moaned in reply, unable to do anything else.

Fuli chuckled and increased her speed even more. She could see how powerless he was right now, and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"_You're so adorable" _she said through a heavy sigh.

Once again Kion moaned incoherently. It just felt so good, so much better than his own paw _(which he had recently discovered he could use to pleasure himself)._ Fuli just kept stroking faster and faster, and Kion could feel he was getting extremely close to cumming. Panting heavily, he bucked his pelvis forward preparing to orgasm, but just before he could, Fuli removed her paw. He groaned in protest, desperate for release.

"_Not so fast, baby boy"_ Fuli said smirking "_You can't cum yet, our night of fun is only just beginning.''_


	4. The Backlands

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language and explicit sex scenes. Reader discretion is advised.

"_Please keep going"_ Kion begged as Fuli got to her feet and walked away from him, leaping onto a nearby rock.

"_I will keep going" _Fuli said smiling at her friend. "_In good time"._

Slowly, Kion stood up and shot his friend a look of confusion.

"_W-what?"_ He said cocking his head slightly.

"_The night is still young, Kion" _said Fuli as she gazed up at the moon. "_And I'm getting tired of Hakuna Matata Falls, aren't you?"_

"_Uh- I-I guess so"_ He stuttered in reply.

"_Good, let's go somewhere else."_ She said quickly. "_I have SO much I want to show you"_

Fuli leapt down from the rock she'd been standing on. She purred and rubbed her body against Kion's as she walked by him.

"_Follow me"_ she said seductively.

Fuli led him out of Hakuna Matata Falls. To him, it felt almost like a normal Lion Guard patrol. Except, it was nighttime, and it was just the two of them. Plus, this time, Fuli was the leader, and somehow that felt so right. They walked together for quite some time, until finally, Fuli stopped and exclaimed;

"_We're here"._

Kion looked around. They were standing at the edge of a large meadow, filled with tall grass and many different varieties of flowers. A dandelion puff that was floating by briefly landed on his nose, causing him to sneeze.

Fuli giggled.

"_Bless you". _She said with a wink.

"_Thanks" _he replied, forcing a laugh. "_So, umm. Where are we? I've never seen this part of the Pridelands before"._

Fuli began to walk through the tall grass, heading deeper into the meadow. Cautiously, Kion followed.

"_That's because we're not in the Pridelands anymore". _She said smiling, "_We're in the Backlands"._

"_The Backlands?!" _Kion said sounding alarmed.

"_Yep" _said Fuli, nodding slowly. "_I come here to hunt sometimes"._

Kion stopped following her.

"_I don't know, Fuli". _He said quietly "_Maybe we should head back to the Pridelands"._

Fuli sighed, annoyedly.

"_What? It's not like we're going into the Outlands"._ She said, coming to a stop and turning back to face her friend.

"_Well, yeah"_ Kion said sheepishly "_But still, it could be dangerous"._

Fuli walked back to where Kion was standing. She leaned in very close to his face until their muzzles were practically touching.

"_I'm in the mood for a little danger"._ She said looking him dead in the eyes.

Fuli then turned away from him and continued back into the meadow.

"_So are you coming or not?"_ she said, pausing briefly.

Kion took a deep breath and followed Fuli into the meadow, until they both were completely surrounded by the tall grass. Eventually they came into a small clearing somewhere in the center of the meadow.

"_This looks like a good place to talk"_ Fuli said, nodding her head approvingly. She pawed at the ground softly, before slowly lying down.

"_Talk?" _said Kion, sounding more than a bit annoyed. "_You brought me all the way out here just to talk?"_

Fuli frowned.

"_We could have stayed where we were, but you were moaning too loudly."_ she said raising an eyebrow.

Kion looked embarrassed.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he said looking down at the ground, "_I-I couldn't help it"._

Fuli quickly stood up and approached her friend, nuzzling him softly and purring.

"_It's ok, Kion"_ she said understandingly, "_I'm glad you were enjoying it. I was too, but I felt like we needed to have a talk before I took things any further"_

Kion smiled and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"_I understand"._ He said through a giggle. "_You couldn't have taken things just a little further?"_

Fuli smirked.

"_Maybe I just didn't want you to get my paw all sticky". _She teased.

Kion laughed.

"_Haha, very funny." _he said, rolling his eyes.

Fuli laid down on her back, and Kion laid down beside her. Both of them looked up at the stars, not saying anything for a while.

"_So what did you want to talk about?" _Kion said, turning his head to look at her.

Fuli looked back at him with wide eyes.

"_I wanted to talk about us." _she said with a slight smile.

"_Yeah…" _Kion said smiling back at her. "_I have a feeling things aren't going to be the same between us"._

Fuli nodded in agreement.

"_Kion, I really like you."_ she said, being as honest as possible. "_I like everything about you"._

Kion smiled.

"_Then what's stopping us from being more than friends?"_ He asked bringing his face a little bit closer to hers.

"_Well for starters, you're a lion, and I'm a cheetah." _she said stating the obvious. "_And what about our responsibilities with the Guard? Wouldn't being more than just friends make things more complicated?"._

Kion's smile quickly vanished.

"_Are you saying we can never be together?"_ He asked, saddened.

"_I didn't say that,"_ she replied, softly "_but I just don't see how we'd make it work"._

She could feel Kion's heart sink as she said those words.

"_But, I-I love you" _He blurted out as his eyes began to water.

Fuli felt so awful. She knew how badly he was hurting, and it was all her fault. She never should have kissed him back at Hakuna Matata falls. She never should have seduced him, or pleasured him the way she did. It was selfish of her, and she knew it. She led him on when she knew it would never work. But she loved him, she needed him, as much as he needed her. Being with him, touching him, had felt so right. Everything else aside, Fuli knew what she wanted.

"_I love you too, Kion" _she said sincerely, "_And if you want to, I'd love for you to be my mate"._

Kion's ears perked up and he blinked rapidly to clear his teary eyes.

"_Really?" _he said excitedly, "_But I thought you said it would never work? I mean, what would my father think?"._

Fuli stared at him with her big, green eyes.

"_I'm not sure." _she said, slowly wrapping her legs around Kion's strong body. "_The only thing I know for sure is, nothing can stop me from having you tonight"._

In one quick motion, Fuli flipped herself over so that she was sitting on top of Kion. Lustfully, she looked down at his cock, which was still quite hard. She began to tease it by slowly rubbing it with her paw. Kion groaned loudly.

" _Oh- Fuli, that feels so- ahh, good." _he said as he felt his entire body relax.

Fuli smirked.

"_They say you're the fiercest in the pridelands"_ she said as she began to rub his cock faster. "_Not so fierce now, are you baby boy?"_

Kion shook his head. Once again, he could feel his orgasm building and was so close to release when suddenly, Fuli stopped touching him.

"_Again!?"_ Kion whined "_Are you ever going to let me cum?"_

Fuli placed both her paws on Kion's chest and pushed him backwards, pinning him down.

"_You'll cum when I say you can,"_ She said dominantly, "_understood?"._

Kion nodded meekly in reply.

"_Plus, we haven't even got to the fun part yet." _Fuli said positioning her mouth directly over Kion's hardened member. "_Don't you want me to suck it?"._

To be continued...


	5. Simba's Search

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, Simba lay awake in his den. His mate, Nala, slept peacefully next to him. He had woken up a while ago to get a drink of water, only to find that Kion had not yet returned to the den. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep since. Something about not knowing his son's whereabouts made him uneasy. Simba cared very deeply for his family, and often worried for their safety. He felt Nala shift in her sleep next to him.

"_Nala?"_ He said in a whispered tone.

She rolled over to face him, opening her eyes.

"_Can't sleep?" _She asked, calmly.

Simba shook his head. Nala stretched out her legs and slowly stood up.

"_Let's go outside, shall we?"_ She said, making her way towards the den's entrance. "_I need some fresh air"_

Simba rose to his feet and followed her, his head hung low. They walked to the peak of Pride Rock and sat down together, overlooking their kingdom.

"_It's beautiful out tonight."_ Nala said, looking up at the stars.

Simba sighed. Nala looked at him, lovingly.

"_What's on your mind tonight?" _She asked.

Simba looked at her, frowning.

"_I'm worried about Kion"._ He said, sounding troubled. "_He hasn't come home yet.''_

Nala smiled at him.

"_He took quite a long nap today." _she said, giggling "_I wouldn't be surprised if he simply wasn't tired anymore"._

Simba already knew of his son's earlier nap. When he had gone to check on him that afternoon, he had found him fast asleep in the Lion Guard Lair.

"_Sometimes I wonder if being in the Lion Guard is too big a responsibility for him"_ He stated.

Nala looked concerned.

"_What do you mean?" _She asked, puzzled. Simba stood up and began to walk back towards the den. Nala followed.

"_Protecting the Pridelands is a big job for a cub his age"._ He said, worriedly "_I can't imagine the stress he's under"._

Nala nodded in agreement.

"_I see your point,"_ she said as the two of them re-entered the den "_That's why we're here, to support him, to love him."_

Simba sat down on the den's cold floor.

"_I know, but we aren't around nearly enough". _He said, feeling guilty. "_He's growing up so fast, and I'm missing it"._

Nala sat down beside her mate, comforting him with a gentle nuzzle.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, Simba." _she said, caringly "_That won't fix anything"._

Simba heaved a heavy sigh.

"_Then what am I supposed to do?"_ He said looking at her with saddened eyes.

"_Hmm," _she said, thoughtfully "_Maybe you could make it a priority to spend more time with him?"_

Simba blinked rapidly, then looked down at the ground.

"_I wouldn't know where to start." _He said, discouraged.

Nala smiled at him.

"_You can start right now."_ she said motioning to the entrance of the den "_He's probably out wandering the Pridelands. Go find him, bond with him"._

Simba nodded and headed out of the den.

"_Well, alright"._ He said looking back at Nala "_I guess it's worth a try"._

Quietly and slowly, Simba left Pride Rock, careful not to wake any of the other lions. Once he had travelled a good distance, he picked up his speed a bit and began to search for his son. He knew it could take awhile to find him. The Pridelands were no small place, and frankly, he had no idea where to look first. He tried searching a few of Kion's usual hangout places, but to no avail. He decided to head to Hakuna Matata Falls. He knew that place to be particularly beautiful at night and figured maybe his son had gone there to relax for a while.

After what felt like an endless walk, Simba reached Hakuna Matata falls. Sadly, he found the place empty. Not wanting the trip to be a total waste, he decided to say hello to his friends Timon and Pumbaa. Normally, he wouldn't go around waking up the animals of the Pridelands just to say hello, but Timon and Pumbaa had raised him. They were more like family, and somehow Simba felt that gave him the right to drop by at _any_ time. Thankfully, he didn't need to wake his friends, as he quickly found them, awake, eating some bugs behind a large bush. He looked at them, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"_Hey guys"_ he said approaching them.

Timon and Pumba looked up at him, clearly embarrassed.

"_Oh hello, Simba!"_ Timon said with a grub half-hanging out of his mouth "_Uhh- I mean, Your Majesty"._

"_What brings you by at this hour?" _asked Pumbaa. "_Did ya want some bugs?"_

Simba shook his head.

"_Uhh- No thanks"_ He said looking at the slimy grubs squirming about on the ground. "_I was just in the area looking for my son and thought I'd say hello"._

Timon smiled and tightly hugged Simba's leg.

"_Oh how wonderful!"_ He said excitedly "_You know you're always welcome to visit us!"_

"_Kion was just here a little while ago!"_ added Pumbaa.

Simba's ears perked up.

"_He was?" _Simba asked curiously. "_You saw him?"_

Pumbaa swallowed a mouthful of grubs.

"_Well…" _He said slowly, "_We didn't exactly see him, but we heard him"._

Simba smiled.

"_Really? Are you sure it was him?"_ He said excitedly.

"_Oh yeah, it was definitely him."_ said Pumbaa before swallowing another mouthful of grubs "_And it sounded like he was having a good time. He was moan-"._

"_Shh!"_ Timon said, covering Pumbaa's mouth. "_I don't think he needs to know the details.''_

Simba looked at them, confused, but didn't think any more of their strange behavior. Timon and Pumbaa were always acting strange.

"_Great!" _Simba said confidently, "_Can you tell me where he went?"_

Timon shook his head.

"_Sorry…" _He said, shrugging "_No clue"._

Simba sighed.

"_That's alright guys, thanks anyway."_ he said appreciatively "_Maybe I can track him by scent?"._

Timon and Pumbaa looked sad.

"_Does this mean you have to leave?"_ asked Timon.

Simba hugged his friends.

"_Yeah, sorry guys. I really gotta find Kion"_ He said, caringly. "_I promise I'll come visit again soon"._

Timon held up a handful of bugs.

"_Wanna take some grubs to go?"_ He asked, smiling.

Simba tried hard not to act too grossed out.

"_Nope, I'm all set, thanks."_ he said politely.

"_Well then, more for me!"_ said Timon as he shoved the entire handful of grubs into his mouth.

Simba began to walk away from his friends.

"_See you guys!"_ He said to them "_Thanks for your help"._

"_You're welcome!" _They replied in unison.

Simba walked back into the clearing and began sniffing around the falls attempting to track his son's scent. He noticed something by the edge of the pond. Tracks, lion tracks. Timon and Pumbaa were right. Kion had definitely been here. However, Simba noticed something else, another set of smaller tracks beside Kion's. Upon closer examination, he realized they were Cheetah tracks. Perhaps Fuli's?

"_What would Kion and Fuli be doing out here at this hour?"_ He thought to himself. He decided not to spend time thinking about it. Now that he had Kion's scent, he could track him and figure out where he went. Hopefully, this night wouldn't be a total waste.

To be continued...


	6. Tempers Flare

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language and explicit sex scenes. Reader discretion is advised.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this, Fuli?"_ Kion asked looking down at his friend who was hovering her mouth inches above his hardened cock.

Fuli looked up at him, smiling.

"_Of course I do, baby boy" _She said teasingly. "_Don't you?"_

He nodded, giving her the ok to begin. Slowly, she licked his erect cock from base to tip, earning a loud moan of pleasure from Kion. Encouraged, Fuli began to gently suck on his cock, using her tongue to massage the tip. She took her paws and gently ran them through the fur on Kion's chest, causing him to shiver.

"_Oh Fuli,"_ Kion said, dazed. "_Please, d-don't stop"._

Fuli began to suck faster and faster, practically sending him over the edge. He continued to moan in pure ecstasy. Nothing else mattered right now except for pleasure. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in his own euphoria… but nothing good lasts forever. In an instant, Fuli stopped sucking, removing her mouth from Kion's pulsing cock. He whimpered in protest.

"_Please keep sucking!"_ He begged. "_I need to cum"._

"_Shh!"_ She replied harshly, her ears raised on high alert.

"_What?"_ He questioned.

"_Just be quiet!" _Fuli whispered "_Do you hear that?"_

Kion listened carefully. Yes, he did hear something. Footsteps, large ones, and they seemed to be growing louder. They looked at each other, nervously.

"_What do we do?" _Kion asked, sounding worried.

Fuli shook her head slowly.

"_I don't know." _she said, sounding equally nervous.

They both sat there, quietly listening. Suddenly, they heard a male voice call out into the night.

"_Kion?" _the voice said softly "_Are you in here?"_

Kion panicked, instantly recognizing the voice.

"_Oh no, that's my dad"_ he whispered, looking down at his fully erect cock "_He can't see us like this"._

Fuli nodded.

"_I'll hide"_ she said as she dashed out of sight, disappearing into the tall grass. Kion sighed, resisting the urge to touch his needy cock. Instead, he sat up in a casual position, attempting to hide his erection. Just then, Simba burst into the clearing, quickly scanning the area. He smiled when he saw Kion.

"_There you are" _He said walking towards him. "_I've been looking all over for you"_

Kion forced a smile.

"_Well, here I am."_ he said, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

Simba examined his son. Something felt off about him, he seemed uncomfortable, awkward.

"_Is everything alright, son?"_ He asked, concerned.

Kion nodded, looking down at the ground.

"_Yeah I'm fine," _He said, haphazardly twirling a flower in between his paws "_I just kinda wanna be alone right now"._

Simba placed his paw on Kion's back and rubbed it, affectionately.

"_You know you can always talk to me?"_ he said, lovingly "_About anything"._

Kion looked up at his father.

"_Thanks dad,"_ he said appreciatively "_but I don't think you'd understand"._

Simba smiled, knowingly.

"_Let me guess"_ he said, raising an eyebrow "_Girl trouble?"_

Kion's eyes widened.

"_Yeah" _he said, embarrassed "_I don't wanna talk about it''_

Simba nodded.

"_I understand" _He said giving his son an affectionate nuzzle "_I might be able to help, though?"_

Kion shook his head.

"_Nah"_ he said, continuing to twirl the flower between his paws "_I don't think so"._

"_Try me."_ said Simba.

Kion sighed, giving in.

"_Alright"_ he said, tossing the flower aside "_There's this one girl that I kinda like…"._

Simba smirked.

"_Ooh! Who is it? Is she cute?"_ He said, teasingly.

Kion rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"_Dad stop it" _he said lightly punching Simba's side "_It's nobody you would know"._

Simba groaned.

"I'm the king. I know everyone in the Pridelands" he said bluntly "_C'mon you can tell me! Is it Tiifu, or Zuri?"_

"_It's Fuli" _Kion replied, softly.

Simba's eyes widened, not entirely sure if he'd heard correctly.

"_You like… Fuli?"_ He asked, puzzled.

Kion nodded.

"_Yep."_ he said quickly, without looking at his father.

Simba thought for a minute, and then began to giggle.

"_I see" _he said smiling "_Very funny joke"._

Kion looked directly into his father's eyes, remaining completely serious.

"_I'm not joking"_ he said, plainly.

Simba's stopped laughing and his smile quickly faded.

"_Y-you're not?"_ He asked, sounding very confused.

Kion shook his head.

"_Oh son,"_ Simba said, starting to sound alarmed. "_That's… really not ok"._

"_Why not?" _Kion said, defensively.

Simba thought for a moment

"_W-well,"_ he stuttered, growing angrier by the second "_Because she's a Cheetah, and you're a Lion, and… and"._

Kion quickly got to his feet, standing firm.

"_And what?" _He said, coldly. "_You just don't like her?"_

Simba growled, beginning to lose his temper.

"_I didn't say that" _he shot back angrily "_But you clearly aren't thinking this through"._

Kion groaned loudly.

"_This is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about this!"_ He yelled at his father "_I knew you'd completely blow it out of proportion!"_

Simba's eyes grew cold.

"_You think I'm overreacting!?" _he yelled back "_At least I'm not the one in love with a cheetah!"._

Kion was beginning to lose his temper as well.

"_Just shut up!" _He growled in a low voice. "_She makes me feel better than you ever could!"_

At first, Simba was confused at his son's choice of words, but quickly realized the sexual nature of what he was saying.

"_Kion?..." _He said, his voice softened a bit. "_Has Fuli been… uhh- touching you?"._

Kion snarled at his father.

"_That's none of your business." _he said, turning to leave. "_This conversation is over!"_

"_Wait!" _Simba called to his son.

"_Don't follow me!"_ Kion said angrily.

Disregarding what he had just said, Simba followed his son, eager to continue this conversation. Kion stopped and turned around, looking furious.

"_I said don't follow me!"_ he yelled as loud as he could. In the heat of the moment, he lost all self control. His eyes flashed red as he released the full power of 'The Roar' on his father. Thinking quickly, Simba dived behind a rock to avoid the impact. When Kion saw the fear in his father's eyes, he realized what he had just done.

"_I-I'm so sorry" _he said, overwhelmed with regret. He ran out of the clearing and into the tall grass, vanishing from his father's view.

"_Please!" _Simba called out to him "_Come back!"._

Kion heard his father's calls, but ignored them. Tears ran down his face as he continued to run. He felt he could never face Simba again. He quickly concocted a plan. He'd find Fuli, and they would run away together. They'd run and run and never look back. Ever.

To be continued...


	7. Runaways Before The Holidays

Once Kion had run far enough away from his father, he slowed down to catch his breath. He was headed back to Pride Rock. If he was going to run away, there were a few belongings he wanted to take with him, and he figured it best to collect them while his mother and sister were still sleeping. There was no need to sadden them with goodbyes. He would simply slip in and slip out as fast as possible.

After travelling for quite some time, Kion reached Pride Rock. Carefully and quietly he snuck into his family's den. He saw his mother and sister sleeping peacefully on the den's floor. He paused for a moment and looked at them with sad eyes. He would miss them dearly, but he felt running away was the only option. It was the only way he and Fuli could be together. He moved to his corner of the den, gathering up a few things. He knew he had to pack lightly, and opted to take only two things; A wooden carving of his Grandfather, Mufasa, and a painting of his family (both made by Rafiki).

Kion was determined to leave the den before his father returned. He just couldn't bare to face him, to see his disappointment. No, he just couldn't do it. Simba was most likely headed back right now, so Kion knew he had to leave, and fast. Hastily, he crept towards the den's entrance, but just as he was preparing to slip out unnoticed, he heard a familiar voice from behind him. Kiara's voice.

"_Kion?"_ She said puzzledly as she rubbed her tired eyes. "_What are you doing up this late?"_

Kion froze, looking back at his older sister.

"_Don't worry about it, Kiara" _he said reassuringly "_Just go back to sleep, ok?"_

Kiara rolled her eyes and stood up. She scoffed as she walked over to him.

"_Like I'd listen to you" _she said teasingly. "_Now tell me what's going on"._

Kion looked around nervously.

"_Well umm-" _He stuttered "_I'm kind of…"._

"_Wait, are you leaving?" _she said looking down at the things Kion had with him.

Kion panicked.

"_What? No way!"_ He said, taking his paw and sliding his keepsakes behind him. "_I'm not running away, who said anything about running away?"_

Kiara's eyes widened.

"_You're running away?!" _she half shouted. "_But- you can't! What about the Lion Guard? Who will protect the Pridelands?"._

Kion frowned, he hadn't thought of that.

"_Well maybe you can do it". _He said coldly, "_Since you're gonna be queen and all"._

He turned to leave.

"_But it's almost Christmas!" _Kiara called to him "_You can't just spend Christmas all alone"._

Kion turned back to her.

"_I won't be alone," _he said, briskly "_I'll be with Fuli"._

Kiara raised an eyebrow.

"_You're running away with Fuli?" _she asked, confused "_Why on earth would you-"_

Kiara didn't finish her sentence, but instead started to giggle.

"_Aww, does little brother have a crush on Fuli?" _she teased.

Kion rolled his eyes, looking annoyed.

"_Stop it, Kiara" _he said plainly.

Kiara pranced over to her brother.

"_C'mon, tell me about it!" _She said, smirking right in his face "_I can keep a secret"._

Kion began to get angry.

"_That's enough Kiara" _he said through a growl "_I'm done playing your games"._

Kiara backed away from her brother, frightened. Kion shook his head, and once again turned to leave the den. To his surprise, before he could make it out the door, he heard the sound of crying behind him. His heart sank as he rushed back to his sister.

"_Please don't cry, Kiara" _He said nuzzling her gently "_I'm sorry I growled at you"._

Kiara looked up at him with watery eyes.

"_It's ok…" _she said, sniffling a bit "_It's just… I'm gonna miss you"._

Kion put his paw around Kiara's back, hugging her tightly.

"_I know" _he said sympathetically "_I'm really gonna miss you too"._

After a while, Kiara managed to stop crying.

"_Will you ever come back?" _she asked, wiping her tears.

Kion lowered his head and sighed.

"_I don't know." _he said softly "_Maybe…"_

He gathered his things and began to leave. Kiara pulled him into one last hug.

"_Goodbye, little brother" _she said, getting teary again.

Kion smiled at her.

"_Goodbye" _he answered, before finally leaving the den.

Though it was hard for him to leave his family, Kion pushed aside those thoughts for the time being and decided to concentrate on finding Fuli. He started down the long path through the Pridelands that he and the Guard so often patrolled. It wasn't long before he spotted her walking towards him in the distance. He ran towards her, hugging her tightly.

"_Thank goodness I found you" _he said, sounding out of breath.

Fuli looked annoyed, and slightly scared.

"_Where in the Pridelands have you been?" _she asked, sharply. "_I went back to the clearing in the meadow to look for you, and you weren't there"._

Kion's eyes widened.

"_Did you see my dad?"_ he asked, shamefully.

Fuli looked at him, sadly.

"_Uhh- yeah, he was still there,"_ she said, her voice shaking "_and he had a few things he wanted to say to me…"._

Kion frowned.

"_Like what?"_ He asked, concerned.

Fuli grimaced and shook her head slowly.

"_I don't really wanna talk about it right now." _she said, trying hard not to cry.

Kion nodded.

"_Alright"_ he said, licking her cheek softly.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, staring at the ground. Then, coincidentally, at the same time, they both looked at each other and said;

"_Will you run away with me?"_

Kion looked surprised.

"_So I guess we're thinking the same thing then, huh?"_ he asked, locking eyes with Fuli.

"_Yeah, I guess."_ she replied, hesitantly. "_But where would we go?"_

Kion smiled, sheepishly.

"_This is gonna sound crazy"_ he said, awkwardly "_But if we leave now, we could be in the Outlands before sunrise"._

Fuli nodded approvingly.

"_Alright"_ she said, nonchalantly. "_Let's go"._

Kion blinked a few times, confusedly.

"_Uhh Fuli?" _he questioned "_You know this is gonna be pretty dangerous, right?"._

Fuli smiled and pressed her nose against his.

"_Don't you remember?"_ she said with a hint of flirtiness "_I told you I was in the mood for a little danger"._

Kion smiled and looked into her green eyes.

"_Well then, Miss Dangerous" _he said, winking at her "_Lead the way"._

They both laughed and then started down the path toward the Outlands. As they walked, every few minutes Fuli would flick her tail at Kion's chest and swirl it around slowly. It started out really annoying him, but after a while it began to turn him on.

"_Stop it!" _he said, jokingly. "_I can't focus!"_

"_Make me" _she teased.

Without warning, Kion leapt at Fuli, knocking her backwards.

"_Pinned ya!" _he said, staring at her lustfully. He began to purr and nuzzle his face gently into her neck.

"_Umm, Kion?"_ Fuli said, sounding unamused. "_That feels really nice, but can it wait till later?"._

Kion stopped purring.

"_Right,"_ he said quickly standing up "_sorry"._

Fuli chuckled.

"_It's all good, Kion."_ she said as they continued to walk. "_Once we get to the Outlands, I promise we can have all the fun you want"._

To be continued...

NOTE: Hey! Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Christmas is coming up really soon, and I thought I'd add in a touch of holiday spirit. Let me know what you think! Looking forward to writing more soon!

Merry Christmas! (to anybody celebrating).


	8. Seduced At Sunrise

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language, sexual manipulation and various sexual acts. Reader discretion is advised.

Kion and Fuli stood at the edge of the Outlands. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, casting eerie shadows behind them. They had been stopped here for quite a while and both knew it was time to keep moving, they'd come too far to turn back now. Fuli sighed and gently placed her paw on top of Kion's.

"_Ready?" _she asked looking him in the eyes.

Kion nodded, and hesitantly took the first few steps into the Outlands. They had been here many times before while on duty with The Lion Guard, but something about this time felt different. It felt much more dangerous, permanent, and with each step they took they were farther from home. Kion tried to push such thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about the family and friends he had left behind. "This is my home now." he thought to himself "I belong here, with Fuli".

The sun continued to rise, getting brighter and brighter as the two friends walked deeper into the Outlands. Which to Kion, made it slightly less scary. At least he could see where he was going. He could also see Fuli much better now, which complicated things a bit. Kion found that his focus was much less on where he was going, and much more on Fuli. She was just so beautiful, and though he tried, he just couldn't stop himself from admiring how the golden sun caressed her long, slender body.

Fuli pretended not to notice her male friend staring at her, and instead began to slightly sway her hips from side to side as she walked, lifting her tail every now and then to give him a glimpse of her womanhood.

"_It's so sunny out today, isn't it?" _She said casually, in a rather seductive tone.

Kion stopped walking, his eyes fixed on Fuli's body. He was under her spell, and she could see it. She chuckled to herself. If she had known it was this easy to turn him on, she would have done so much sooner. She'd had a crush on him for so long. He was so powerful, so strong, and drop-dead gorgeous. Never in a million years did she think he'd ever notice a cheetah like her, yet here he was, the lion of her dreams, standing in front of her, staring at her helplessly.

"_Enjoying the show, Kion?"_ She asked, sauntering over to him.

Kion stood completely still, breathing heavily. He looked down at his trembling body, he noticed his cock growing harder. Fuli noticed this too.

"_Aww, look at you" _Fuli said as she trailed her long tail down Kion's back, causing him to shudder even more. "_You're getting so turned on"._

Fuli then took her tail and carefully brushed it against Kion's cock, causing him to let out a deep moan. She smirked and continued to lightly tease her friend's member until it began to drool with precum.

"_Oh yeah… I still haven't let you cum." _said Fuli, remembering back to the previous night. "_You must be SO desperate"._

Kion nodded.

"_Oh- ahh, Fuli!" _He moaned loudly "_Don't stop, ever"._

His legs gave way beneath him and he helplessly rolled over onto his back submissively, fully exposing himself. His cock twitched with every touch of Fuli's tail.

Fuli sighed.

"_We should really keep moving, Kion" _she said pretending to sound annoyed "_Do we NEED to do this now?"_

Kion looked up at her with pleading eyes. She had never seen him look so desperate. She smiled and ruffled her paw through his small tuft of mane.

"_Alright" _she said giggling, her paw slowly gliding from the top of his head all the way down to his eager cock "_If you really can't wait any longer…"._

She gripped his member tightly in her paw and began to pump it slowly. Kion's head shot back and he moaned loudly.

"_Oh Fuli," _he said, his voice breaking a bit. "_That feels so good"._

"_That's right Kion."_ she said through seductive purrs, "_Don't even try to fight the pleasure"._

She was thoroughly enjoying exercising this much control over her friend. It was beginning to really turn her on. Her body started to crave sex more and more. Scanning her surroundings, she noticed a small cave a few meters away. It seemed an ideal place to be intimate with Kion, but part of her was nervous. They were still so young, and what if Kion didn't want to have sex with her? She looked down at the helplessly aroused lion in front of her, knowing that right now she could probably get him to do whatever she wanted. It seemed wrong though, to take advantage of him like that, but the more she thought about how good he would feel inside of her, the less guilty she felt. She removed her paw from his cock, earning a high pitched whimper from Kion. She cleared her throat and spoke in a commanding voice;

"_We're going over to that cave"._

Kion blinked and cocked his head confusedly.

"_Why?"_ he asked, clearly disappointed she had stopped touching him.

Fuli cared deeply about Kion, but her own desires were beginning to take over, and as much as she wanted to make this a special moment between her and Kion, she needed him inside her now, and didn't care what he wanted.

"_I gave you a direction" _she said sternly "_Follow it"._

Kion seemed surprised at her sudden change of tone, but quickly got to his feet and made his way towards the cave. Fuli watched him, staring intently at his strong body. She was going to have him all to herself.

To be continued...


	9. A Sister's Love

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language, sexual manipulation and various sexual acts. Reader discretion is advised.

Back at Pride Rock, Princess Kiara sat in the corner of the royal family's den. She was crying. Last night, she caught her brother Kion running away from home, and he wasn't coming back. For some reason, this upset Kiara far more than she expected it to. She loved him a lot, but they'd never been all that close. Between her training to be queen and Kion's duties with the Lion Guard, there simply wasn't much time for sibling bonding, and now, regretfully, there would never be time.

Secretly, Kiara had always wanted to be closer with her younger brother. She wanted them to be friends, but Kion had never shown much interest in spending time with her, instead opting to hang around with his fellow Lion Guard members, like Fuli. Ugh, she got annoyed just thinking about that Cheetah, and now Kion had run off with her. Fuli had always been rather promiscuous, and being the protective older sister she was, it bothered Kiara to think that Fuli may be doing sexual things to _her_ little brother.

As much as she disliked Fuli, she couldn't blame Kion for being attracted to her. Fuli had been gorgeous from a very young age, and the more she matured, the more beautiful she became. Kiara knew she couldn't continue to just sit and cry, that's not how a future queen would behave. She needed to take action. It wouldn't be hard for her to slip out and go after Kion. She'd bring him back home even if she had to drag him by the tail. Carefully, she tip-toed out of the den, keeping an eye on her mother, Nala, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"_Sorry mom"_ she said quietly to herself. "_I've got to find him"._

Kiara could only imagine her mother's shock when she awoke to find both her children missing, but hopefully, she would return with Kion before anyone got too worried. Daylight splashed across her face as she stepped outside of the den. Instinctively, she lowered her head to the ground and began searching around for her brother's scent. It didn't take her long to find it, she was quite a good tracker. In fact, her sense of smell was truly remarkable, much stronger than most lions. It was a skill she couldn't wait to put to use in her first hunt.

After following Kion's scent for some time, she began to notice something strange about it. His scent was much more musky than usual. This upset Kiara, and she began to walk much faster, determined to reach her brother as soon as possible. She recognized this smell, it was the smell of arousal. Whatever Fuli was doing to him, it was clearly turning him on, a lot, and Kiara didn't like the thought of that. She wasn't quite sure why though. Kion was a growing boy, and she suspected that he pleasured himself from time to time, but something about the thought of him being intimate with another female made her angry.

Kiara was so absorbed in tracking her brother's scent that she was hardly paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't until she noticed the ground becoming dry and cracked beneath her that she realized where she was. The Outlands.

"_Why on earth would he come here?"_ she thought aloud. "_Did I… make a mistake?"_

She sniffed the ground again. Nope, there was no mistake, he had definitely been here. The more Kiara thought about it, the more it made sense. If Kion wanted to run away, this is certainly someplace nobody would think to look for him. His scent began to grow stronger as she continued to travel deeper into the Outlands, she knew she must be getting close. The sun was high in the sky now, and her mother was most certainly awake by now, probably beginning to get very worried. The sooner she found her brother, the better. Though she wasn't sure she'd like what she found...

Meanwhile, in a small cave not too far up ahead. A very aroused Fuli was crouched down in front of Kion, her tail lifted, revealing her dripping womanhood. The sweet smell of it overwhelmed Kion's senses, making him crave sex more and more each second.

"_I- I'm not sure about this, Fuli". _He said, eyes fixed on her pussy "_We're still so young"._

Fuli sighed, annoyedly

"_I don't care" _she snapped back "_Just put it inside me, now!"_

Her scent was getting stronger, clouding Kion's judgement. He looked down at his cock, it was twitching rapidly and oozing precum. He needed this as much as she did. Reluctantly, he positioned his eager cock above Fuli's pussy and placed his paws gently on her back. Ready to penetrate her as soon as she gave the command.

"_Do it now, Kion" _she said groaning desperately.

Kion gave a weak nod and slowly pushed his hips forward. He felt the tip of his hard cock slide into her warm pussy. His whole body trembled from the pleasure. He moaned loudly, eager to push himself further into her, but before he could, a force hit him hard from the side, pushing him away from Fuli. He hit the ground hard. Stunned, he looked up at his attacker. It was Kiara.

"_You stupid boy" _she said coldly, keeping him pinned to the ground. "_You stupid, stupid boy"._

To be continued...


	10. Three's A Party

NOTE: I can't believe we're already at Chapter 10! I absolutely love writing this story, and I'm so glad so many of you have been enjoying it. Here's a late Christmas gift for you guys:

Nightlife In The Pridelands (Extra Long Chapter)

WARNING: This chapter contains violence, foul language and mature sexual discussion. Reader discretion is advised.

"_Kiara?!"_ Kion said looking up at his sister, "_W-what are you doing here?"._

Kiara held her brother down, forcing him harder into the ground.

"_Stopping you from doing something really stupid!" _she snarled at him.

Using all his strength, Kion managed to wiggle out from underneath her.

"_Why is everything I want to do stupid?" _He said, quickly getting to his feet.

Kiara growled, stalking towards him in a rather intimidating manner.

"_Because you're stupid." _she said angrily, "_Do you realize what you almost did?"._

Kion's face became sad.

"_I- umm"_ he stuttered.

In her moment of anger, Kiara raised her paw and slapped her brother, hard across the face.

"_Just shut up!"_ she yelled at him.

Fuli quickly stood up and lunged at Kiara, pushing her away from Kion.

"_Hey, back off!" _she said angrily, standing in between the two siblings. She then turned to face Kion, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"_Are you alright?"_ she asked in a much softer voice.

Kion nodded, rubbing the sore place where he'd been hit. Fuli glared at Kiara.

"_Look what you did to him!"_ she snapped at her, "_How could you treat your brother like that?"._

Kiara looked horrified.

"_I-I'm so sorry"_ she said taking a few small steps towards Kion "_I don't know why I did that.''_

Fuli growled at her.

"_Let's see how you like it!" _she said raising her paw to hit Kiara.

Kion's eyes widened.

"_Stop!" _he yelled, frantically.

Fuli lowered her paw in shame.

Kion walked over to the two females, looking disappointed.

"_This is no way to resolve our issues" _He said frowning "_Fuli, I think my sister and I need to have a talk, in private"._

Fuli nodded.

"_I'll wait here"_ she said quietly.

Kion gave Fuli an affectionate nuzzle. He then turned to Kiara.

"_Let's go" _he said coldly.

Kiara lowered her head and followed Kion out of the cave. They walked along the Outland's dry path, in the bright daylight or a while, neither of them saying anything. Kiara looked at her brother's stern face, a bruise was beginning to appear where she had slapped him.

"_I'm sorry I hit you" _she said guiltily "_That was cruel of me"._

Kion looked at her for a moment, and flashed her a soft smile.

"_It's alright"_ he said reassuringly, "_I deserved it. I shouldn't have run off from home with no explanation"._

Kiara looked concerned.

"_Why did you run away, Kion?" _she asked, sympathetically. "_I have a feeling there's more to the story than you've told me"._

Kion stopped walking, he looked at his sister with sadness gleaming in his eyes. His ears dropped slightly as he sat down on the ground.

"_Dad and I had a fight."_ he said, shamefully "_I lost my temper and I...I..."._

Kiara leaned in closer to her brother.

"_What?" _she asked in a whisper.

"_I used the roar on him" _he replied, a single tear falling from his eye. "_I bet he never wants to see me again"._

Kiara gasped, but tried to remain calm. She gave her brother a comforting nuzzle.

"_I'm sure that's not true, Kion" _she said, licking his cheek softly, "_On the contrary, I bet he misses you very much"._

Kion looked at his sister with concerned eyes.

"_How could he ever forgive me?" _He said, his voice cracking with sadness "_He already hates the fact that I'm in love with a cheetah"._

Kiara sighed.

"_I have to admit I'm not crazy about that either." _she said bluntly.

This sent Kion over the edge. He began to cry, unable to hold back his emotions. Kiara quickly realized what she'd said had been rather insensitive, and she attempted to make amends by pulling him into a tight hug.

"_It's alright, little brother." _she said, softly stroking his small tuft of mane. "_If you're in love with Fuli, I'll learn to accept it, and so will dad"._

Kion pressed his face into Kiara's cream colored fur. She smelled nice, and he felt safe in his older sister's arms. They sat there silently for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Neither of them wanting to address the other, more awkward issue at hand. Eventually, Kiara sighed and asked the obvious question.

"_Kion?"_ she said hesitantly, "_Were you really going to mate with Fuli?"._

Kion pulled away from his sister. He looked at her. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"_Y-yeah I really was"_ he said feeling slightly ashamed. "_I-I just couldn't help myself, I really needed it, and it seemed like she really needed it too, and- and-"._

Kiara giggled.

"_It's ok, Kion"_ she said, lightheartedly "_You don't need to explain it to me. Have you ever mated before?"._

Kion shook his head, still looking quite embarrassed.

"_N-no, I haven't."_ he said, nervously. "_Have you?"_

Kiara thought back to some of her secret "fun experiences" with Kovu.

"_Well… yes" _she said, chuckling a bit. "_But I'm older than you. Are you sure you're ready for such an intimate experience? It's a big decision"._

Kion thought for a minute.

"_I'm not sure, but I would have done it if you hadn't stopped me."_ he said quietly, "_So clearly part of me is ready."_

Kiara forced a small laugh.

"_Yeah, sorry about that." _she said apologetically, "_If you want to continue with Fuli, I promise I won't stop you again. I just want to make sure you're informed for your first time"._

Kion's look of concern turned to a smile.

"_Thanks Kiara" _he said, nuzzling her appreciatively, "_You're a really good big sister"._

Kiara smiled at him.

"_I love you, Kion"_ she said, nuzzling him back, "_You're not a bad little brother yourself"._

They both stood up, looking at each other with a far deeper understanding of one another. Kiara punched Kion playfully.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ she asked, teasingly. "_There's a very sexy cheetah waiting for you right over in that cave"._

Kion shuddered and became dazed just thinking about Fuli.

"_Wow"_ she said, laughing at her brother's reaction "_You must really want her"._

Kion smiled sheepishly.

"_Yeah…" _he said, forcing a laugh. He needed Fuli so bad right now, and he could feel himself beginning to get a boner.

Kiara's eyes went wide as she noticed this.

"_Damn" _she said eyeing her brother's hardening member. Kion looked very embarrassed and lowered his tail in a futile attempt to hide it.

"_I'm so sorry" _he said, his cheeks growing redder by the second "_I just can't stop thinking about Fuli"._

Kiara chuckled, giving her brother a pat on the back.

"_Don't worry about it" _she said understandingly "_Just go and enjoy your time with her"._

Kion smiled and turned to leave.

"_Nobody's going anywhere" _said a nearby low voice. It was Janja.

Startled, Kion and Kiara looked around, and noticed they were surrounded by hyenas.

"_How nice of you to stop by the Outlands."_ Janja said, approaching Kion, "_And you brought your princess sister with you"._

Kion growled.

"_Back off Janja" _he said coldly, "_We don't want any trouble"._

Janja smirked.

"_Is that so?" _he said, raising an eyebrow curiously, "_then I suppose you and your sister wouldn't mind taking a little trip with us"._

Before Kion could process what was happening, four big, bulky hyenas grabbed hold of him and Kiara. Though they struggled, they were unable to break free.

"_Let us go!" _Kiara screamed as she clawed at her captors

Janja shook his head.

"_Hmm…I don't think so."_ he said through an evil laugh, "_Take em' away, boys!"_

The four large hyenas nodded simultaneously, and began to drag Kion and Kiara away. The rest of the hyena's followed closely behind them. Janja had his own plans for the two young lions. It had already been a long night for Kion, and the day was only just beginning.

To be continued…

P.S. Did anybody catch the 'The Santa Clause' movie reference I slipped in? Lol! Message me if you did. I'm also open to suggestions for things to put in the next chapter. :)


	11. Help Is On The Way

WARNING: This chapter contains foul language and various sexual acts. Reader discretion is advised.

Fuli sat alone in the small cave that she and Kion had discovered earlier that day. In fact, she was currently waiting for Kion to return. She had finally gotten him to agree to mate with her, and his stupid sister had to come along and ruin everything.

"_It's been forever since Kion left with Kiara" _Fuli said to herself, "_He should be back by now"._

She groaned in desperation. She needed to mate and knew she couldn't wait much longer. Slowly, she began to rub her soaking pussy with her paw in an attempt to satisfy herself. She moaned and heaved a heavy sigh. She pretended her paw was Kion's tongue, softly licking and caressing her folds.

"_Oh Kion!" _she said loudly, her pleasured moans echoing throughout the cave. "_Lick me just like that!"._

Fuli closed her eyes and began to rub herself faster, thinking about all the fun she'd have with Kion when he returned. She couldn't wait to hear the sound of his helpless moans as she forced every last drop of cum out of his lion dick. Her daydream of dominating Kion was quickly interrupted by the sound of loud screams coming from outside. Startled, Fuli leapt to her feet, her mind and body on high alert. Carefully, she crept towards the small cave's entrance and poked her head out. She didn't see anything, but the screams continued, and they were growing louder. At one point, she could make out words.

"_Let me go!" _she heard a female voice yell.

Fuli's eyes widened. It was Kiara, and if Kiara was in trouble, Kion probably was too. Quietly, Fuli left the cave and headed off in the direction of the screams. She was careful to keep down-wind so that her scent would not be detected. The screams continued, but she still couldn't see anything. It wasn't until she rounded a sharp corner around a rock formation that she finally spotted them. Janja and his clan, and they had Kion and Kiara. Fuli ducked behind a rock hoping none of the hyenas had seen her. She watched from her hiding spot as the group of hyenas dragged away the two lions.

"_Faster, furbrains!" _Janja yelled at the large hyenas dragging Kion and Kiara, "_We don't have all day! We've gotta get em' back to our lair before somebody comes looking for them!"_

Fuli let out a low growl. Every ounce of her being wanted to leap out and rescue them, but she was greatly outnumbered, and she knew she couldn't handle that many hyenas on her own. Sighing, she took one last look at Kion before running off at top speed in the opposite direction. She needed to get help. This was a job for the Lion Guard.

Even at top speed, it took Fuli hours to get back to the Pridelands. Just last night, she and Kion had run away from this very place, and yet here she was, back so soon. She burst through the entrance of the Lion Guard's lair, collapsing on the floor from exhaustion.

"_Guys!"_ She said, still trying to catch her breath. "_Kion… and Kiara… have been captured by hyenas"._

There was silence for a few moments, before a female voice replied.

"_They're not here"._

She looked over at where the voice had come from and saw Tiifu and Zuri relaxing on a rock by the small drinking pond.

"_Hey guys…" _Fuli said, unamused "_Where is the Lion Guard?"_

Zuri yawned and stood up.

"_They're out looking for you"_ she said, nonchalantly.

"_And Kion & Kiara" _added Tiifu.

Fuli groaned, annoyedly.

"_Well Kion & Kiara are in trouble, and I need their help to save them."_ she said, finally gaining enough strength to stand up "_Do you know where the went?"_

Tiifu sighed.

"_King Simba instructed them to search the Backlands" _she exclaimed, "_They won't be back until sunset"._

"_Damnit!"_ Fuli said angrily.

Now what was she supposed to do? She couldn't go all the way to the Backlands to find the rest of the Lion Guard. By the time she did that, it may be too late. Sighing heavily, Fuli knew what she had to do.

"_Kion and Kiara need help now."_ she said, rolling her eyes. "_Any chance you guys will help me rescue them?"_

Tiifu and Zuri looked up at her, beaming.

"_Really?" _said Tiifu excitedly, "_You want our help?"_

Fuli sighed once again.

"_Yeah..." _she said, annoyedly. "_So will you help me or not?"._

Zuri trotted over to Fuli, smiling.

"_Of course we'll help you!"_ she said bouncing up and down joyfully. "_We'd love to help out on a real Lion Guard mission!"._

Tiifu nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah..." _she said with a dreamy look in her eyes , "_Especially if we get to help rescue Kiiiooonnnn"._

Zuri's ears perked up.

"_OMG, Tiifu!"_ she said getting excited, "_Once we rescue Kion, I bet he'll finally notice us."_

Both Lionesses sighed in unison.

"_He's just so cute…"_ Tiifu said in a sing-song voice, "_Fuli, who do you think Kion has a crush on? Me or Zuri?"_

Fuli smirked the tiniest bit.

"_Maybe he doesn't like either of you"_ she proposed, casually, "_What if he likes me?"._

Tiifu and Zuri looked at each other, then both burst out laughing.

"_That's a good one, Fuli!" _said Zuri.

"_Yeah, Kion would only ever love a REAL lioness"_ Tiifu exclaimed.

Fuli's eyes saddened and she dropped her ears. "_What if Kion really doesn't love me?"_ she thought to herself.

"_Whatever guys." _she said, pushing her sadness aside "_We can't waste anymore time here. We need to go rescue Kion and Kiara"._

Tiifu shrugged and followed Fuli out of the lair.

"_Wait for me!"_ called Zuri.

To be continued...


	12. Muffled Cries

WARNING: This chapter contains extremely graphic violence, mature themes and various sexual references. Reader discretion is advised.

Janja and his clan dragged the two helpless lions for miles through the Outlands. The sun's unforgiving rays beat down on them, eventually causing them to lose consciousness. The rough, rocky terrain scratched their pelts as they were haphazardly dragged along. Kiara was jolted awake when she hit the ground hard. Slowly, she tried to stand up, only to find her legs were too weak to lift her off the ground. She let out a pained yelp when she felt a sharp pain in her side, almost definitely a broken rib. Though her eyesight was still blurry, she could make out the forms of many large hyenas standing over her. She shivered when she felt Janja's hot breath against her face.

"_Hello, Princess" _he whispered in her ear, "_Are you enjoying your visit?"._

Kiara's vision began to come back into focus. It appeared they were in a large cave of some sort. She sniffed the air which smelled strongly of volcanic ash, so she assumed they must be somewhere near a volcano. She looked up at Janja who was eyeing her with an evil smirk.

"_Where's Kion?" _she asked coldly.

Janja laughed, showing off his sharp teeth.

"_Shall we go see him?"_ He asked with more than a hint of mischief in his voice. Kiara grunted and tried once again to get to her feet, but he fell back down almost instantly, crippled by the unbearable pain in her side.

"_Oh, that's right. You can't even walk..." _Janja said in a phony attempt to sound sympathetic "_I guess we'll have to bring Kion to you"._

Janja whistled, signalling to two of his cronies. They nodded before rounding a corner and heading out of sight. Janja then turned his attention back to Kiara. He grinned, leaning in close to her face.

"_I think we're going to have loads of fun."_ he said, giving her face a sloppy lick.

"_You disgust me."_ Kiara replied, growling in protest.

Janja's smirk turned to a frown as he began to get angry. He raised a large paw, claws extended and swiped at Kiara's face. Kiara squealed and started to whimper as she felt blood trickle down her cheek.

"_I-I'm sorry." _she said weakly, "_Please don't hurt me"._

Kiara locked eyes with Janja, and she saw no regret.

"_Oh don't you worry, Princess. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore" _he said, an evil smirk returning to his face, "_But maybe you'd like to watch me and my friends hurt your little brother"._

They turned to see the two hyenas come back around the corner, dragging Kion along behind them. He was still unconscious and he had a few scrapes & bruises, but thankfully, for the most part he looked unharmed. Kiara sighed in relief.

"_Kion!" _She called out to him in desperation. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around for a moment before finally setting eyes on Kiara. He flashed her a slight smile before letting his eyes close again, as if to tell her everything would be ok. But Kiara knew everything wouldn't be ok. She looked up at Janja who was still standing over her smirking.

"_Don't you dare hurt him"_ Kiara said sternly.

Janja let out a high-pitched laugh that made Kiara's entire body feel sick.

"_Kion doesn't have to get hurt at all." _he said in a softer voice, "_As long as you do everything I say"._

Kiara snarled. As weak as she was, she tried to sound fierce.

"_I'll never do anything you say."_ she said shaking her head slowly.

Janja raised and eyebrow, then shrugged.

"_Alright," _he said casually, "_have it your way…"._

In a flash, the group of hyenas attacked Kion. They scratched at his body with their sharp claws. They sunk their sharp teeth into his arms, drawing blood. Kion quickly regained consciousness, and cried out in pain, begging them to stop. His pleas quickly turned to screams as one of the hyenas began to kick his balls repeatedly. Another hyena clawed at his tender stomach, tearing out large chunks of fur.

Kiara screamed and began crying as she watched the ruthless hyenas abuse her brother.

"_Stop it!" _she begged desperately through her tears, "_Stop hurting him!"._

Janja thought for a minute, then sighed and motioned for his clan to stop attacking. The hyenas took a few steps away from Kion's injured body. Kiara screamed again as she saw her little brother lying there, covered in blood. She summoned all her strength and crawled towards Kion, ignoring the searing pain in her side. She collapsed beside him and looked into his eyes, paralysed with pain. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"_I'm so sorry, baby brother"_ she said softly touching his face, "_This is all my fault"._

"_That's right, it is all your fault."_ said Janja.

Kiara turned to see that Janja was now standing over her and Kion.

"_Y-you monster..."_ she choked out.

Janja laughed and kicked Kion hard, causing him to let out a small whimper.

"_I'm not a monster." _he argued, "_If you had only listened to me, then your little brother wouldn't be dying… You're the real monster."_

Kiara gasped and began to cry even harder. Though her muffled cries could barely be heard above Janja's cold laughs.

"_Kill me instead." _she said weakly.

Janja stopped laughing, and looked down at Kiara, confused.

"_I'm sorry, uhh- did I hear you right?" _he asked, blinking rapidly.

Kiara nodded and sneered at him angrily.

"_That's right, Janja." _she said rudely, "_Though I wouldn't expect you to understand the concept of self sacrificial love. You're too selfish"._

Janja growled and placed both his large paws on Kiara's chest, pinning her to the ground.

"_Well then,"_ he said angrily, "_Maybe I'll kill you both". _

To be continued...


	13. A Little Bit Of Kindness

"_Are we almost there?"_ Zuri said, groaning as she followed along behind Fuli and Tiifu. "_My paws are getting tired!"._

Fuli sighed and turned back to face Zuri.

"_No," _she said bluntly, "_and if you're going to whine the whole way to the Outlands, then you might as well just turn back now."_

"_Yeah, Zuri." _Tiifu said nodding in agreement, "_Kion & Kiara are in serious trouble, and we don't have time to let discomfort slow us down."_

Zuri muttered something under her breath, but at least she stopped complaining, and that was good enough for Fuli. They still had quite a ways to go before they reached the Outlands, but thankfully they had taken a shortcut through a thickly wooded area, so at least they had some shade from the hot sun. In all honesty, Tiifu and Zuri were just about the last two animals Fuli would ever want to take with her on a rescue mission, but due to circumstances, she had no choice but to enlist the help of the prissy lionesses.

As the group continued through the forest, Fuli's thoughts turned to Kion. She couldn't imagine how afraid he must be. Janja and his clan were purely evil hyenas who hated the Lion Guard, especially Kion. As scared as Fuli was for her friend, she tried to stay focussed on the task at hand. Hastily, she turned her attention to Tiifu and Zuri.

"_C'mon girls,"_ she said in a commanding tone, "_we need to pick up the pace."_

Tiifu and Zuri nodded, and the three of them broke out into a run. They had been moving rather slowly because Fuli had run all the way to the Pridelands, and consequently this meant she had little energy left for another trip. Now, after a short rest, Fuli was ready to pick up speed again, her concern for Kion feeding into her drive and giving her strength. The world rushed by her as she began to run faster and faster. Her determination to reach Kion grew with every stride. It wasn't until she noticed that Tiifu and Zuri were no longer by her side that she finally skidded to a stop.

"_Girls?" _Fuli said confusedly, looking around for them, "_Where'd you go?"._

A few moments later, a very exhausted looking Tiifu and Zuri came running from behind Fuli.

"_Slow down!"_ Tiifu said through heavy breaths, "_We can't keep up."_

Fuli blushed.

"_Oh yeah" _she said apologetically, "_I forgot, you guys can't run that fast."_

Zuri groaned.

"_No kidding!"_ she exclaimed as she began to absentmindedly groom one of her well manicured paws.

All three of them continued on their way, agreeing to just walk for now. As much as Fuli wanted to run as fast as she could all the way to the Outlands, she really couldn't blame Tiifu and Zuri for slowing her down. Lions just weren't as fast as Cheetahs. "Common knowledge" as Ono would always say. But no matter how fast she ran, Fuli knew that Kion would always be right by her side. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He was always there for her, and now, she needed to be there for him. She sniffed the area, curiously. There was the distinct scent of volcanic ash in the air.

"_I think we're getting closer," _Fuli said, turning to Tiifu and Zuri, "_I can smell the volcano."_

The two lionesses stuck their noses out, trying to pick up the scent. Tiifu sighed.

"_I don't smell anything."_ she said turning to Zuri, "_What about you?"._

Zuri sniffed the air once more.

"_I can only smell your perfume." _she said with a blank expression on her face.

Tiifu lowered her ears in shame.

"_Oh yeah… sorry" _she said blushing, "_It smells good though, right? Do you think Kion will like it?"._

Fuli let out a growl, beginning to get annoyed.

"_Seriously?" _she said as the three of them continued to walk towards the Outlands "_Do you have to talk about Kion 24/7?"._

Zuri sighed longingly.

"_It's not our fault he's adorable."_ she said with a giggle, "_You're lucky you get to spend time with him every day as a member of the Lion Guard."_

"_We hardly ever get to see him..."_ Tiifu added, her shoulders slumping a bit.

Fuli's eyes saddened. She felt sorry for the two lionesses, but it wasn't her fault Kion didn't have feelings for them. She decided maybe she'd try and show Tiifu and Zuri a little more compassion from now on.

"_I'm sorry, girls,"_ she said kindly, "_but I bet someday you'll both find different lions to fall in love with."_

Tiifu's ears perked up, and she smiled a bit.

"_Thanks, Fuli," _she said with a happy twinkle in her eyes, "_But I'm still hoping someday Kion will love me back."_

Fuli smiled and tried to act understanding, but on the inside, she was furious. Kion was HERS. She had waited so long for him, and she wasn't about to let anybody take him away from her. However, for the time being, she couldn't let her anger get to her. Saving Kion & Kiara was the most important thing, and it needed to happen FAST.

The smell of volcanic ash grew stronger as the three girls continued on their journey. Eventually, they came to the edge of the Outlands. All of them stopped, hesitant to cross the border into the decidedly unsafe territory.

"_I don't wanna go into the Outlands." _Tiifu said through a forced whine.

Zuri nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah," _she said slowly stepping backward, "_It's really scary!"._

Fuli groaned. She was just about ready to yell at them for being cowards, when she realized that maybe a little bit of kindness would be more helpful.

"_Look, girls," _she said sympathetically, "_I know you're scared, but Kiara and Kion need our help. I'm counting on you guys to stick with me. I can't do this without you."_

Tiifu and Zuri both looked at each other.

"_Alright," _said Zuri, hesitantly, "_I guess we can be brave just this once, for Kiara"_

"_And Kion…" _Tiifu added, dreamily.

To be continued...


	14. Heart Of A Hyena

WARNING: This chapter contains interspecies mating, mature language and extreme violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Janja stood towering over Kiara. His claws digging deep into her soft chest fur, drawing blood. He stared at the pathetic lioness cub pinned beneath him, and cruelly spat at her. The hot saliva ran down her face. She didn't even attempt to wipe it off, she just stared back at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"_Any last words, Princess?" _Janja asked coldly as he moved one of his sharp claws to Kiara's throat.

Kiara glanced over at her injured brother Kion who was lying next to her, quivering and crying in pain. Then, she just continued to stare up at Janja with a blank expression on her face. He noticed a single teardrop fall from the corner of her eye… her beautiful eyes. Something about looking into her eyes made Janja feel strange, and all his thoughts of violence began to disappear. He wondered how he'd never noticed how gorgeous she was. In fact, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Suddenly, he removed his claw from Kiara's throat.

"_W-what am I doing?" _He said out loud, "_I'm- I'm so sorry, Kiara"._

Kiara's look of horror turned to confusion.

"_Y-you're not going to kill me?"_ she asked, hesitantly.

Janja leaned in close to Kiara and started to nuzzle her face affectionately.

"_No, Kiara,"_ he said lovingly, "_I would never dream of hurting you."_

Janja began to softly rub the fur on Kiara's chest as he nuzzled her.

"_Is this some kind of joke?" _she asked, bluntly.

Janja looked at her longingly. He shook his head slowly.

"_No, I love you" _he said adoringly, "_More than anything in the world."_

At this point, Kiara was really confused, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to use this to her advantage.

"_Alright then."_ she stated confidently, "_You injured me, if you love me, help me stand up."_

Without hesitation, Janja stopped nuzzling Kiara and gently helped her get to her feet. At first, Kiara's broken rib hurt a little bit, but Janja moved his paw to carefully support it as she stood up. Once she was on her feet, her rib hurt slightly less.

"_Thank you, Janja."_ she said, still very surprised that he would help her.

Janja sat down on the ground, staring up at her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"_Anything for you, my queen."_ he said through a loving sigh.

Kiara looked over at Kion, who was still lying on the ground, paralysed with pain.

"_My brother is dying." _she said worriedly, "_He needs medical attention. Can you help him?"_

Janja nodded and called for his clanmates to come assist him. Together, the hyenas moved Kion into a comfortable position, they brought water to clean out his wounds, and large leaves to use as bandages. After a little while, Janja turned to Kiara.

"_Your brother will be fine,"_ he said kindly, "_But he will need time to heal."_

Kiara let out a sigh of relief.

"_Thank goodness,"_ she said quietly.

Kiara looked at Janja, who was sitting in front of her and wagging his tail like some sort of pet puppy.

"_Umm, can I help you?" _she asked, puzzledly.

Janja looked down at his crotch area, Kiara did too. It was then that she noticed his fully erect hyena cock twitching in between his legs. Seeing this took her by surprise, and she took a few steps back.

"_Seems like you're feeling a little excited." _she said nervously.

Janja nodded, still staring at her.

"_I want to mate with you, my queen."_ he said in a desperate sounding voice, "_I'll do anything to mate with you."_

Kiara was very startled by this at first, but she quickly thought up a plan.

"_You'll do ANYTHING to mate with me?"_ she asked in a flirtatious tone, "_Anything in the whole world?"_

Janja nodded.

"_Yes my queen!"_ he said growing more and more desperate each second, "_Anything!"_

Kiara slowly walked over to Janja and began to caress his body with the tip of her long tail.

"_Alright, baby." _she said with a wink, "_I'll mate with you if you promise you'll let me and Kion go right after?"_

Janja moaned at the touch of Kiara's tail.

"_I promise I'll let you and your brother go!" _he said sighing, "_My clanmates and I won't ever bother you again"._

Kiara moved her tail down to Janja's eager cock and gave it a subtle flick.

"_Good boy." _she said teasingly.

On the outside she tried to act sexy, but on the inside she felt sick. She did not want to mate with Janja in any way, shape or form, but if it would set her and Kion free, then it was worth it. After a moment of hesitation, she managed to put her disgust aside for the time being. Slowly, she reached down with one delicate paw and grabbed hold of Janja's pulsating cock. He moaned the instant she touched it.

"_You like that, baby?"_ She giggled, beginning to stroke his cock up and down slowly.

Janja moaned and rolled his eyes back in his head. Kiara continued to stroke Janja's hardened member until it began to ooze precum from the tip. At this point, she stopped stroking and crouched down in front of Janja, her rear end extended in front of him. She lifted her tail to reveal her soaking womanhood. Eagerly, Janja stood up and placed his paws on Kiara's back.

"_Careful, Janja." _she warned him, "_My rib is still very sore, ok?"_

He nodded, promising to be gentle. He aligned his long cock with the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, he pushed himself inside. Kiara closed her eyes as she felt the large member enter her. Though the feeling was pleasurable, she was beginning to feel more and more sick. She tried her best to block out the whole experience as Janja began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace.

"_Does that feel good, my queen?" _Janja asked through a pleasured moan.

Kiara nodded, but kept her head low. She hated this more than anything in the world. When she would sneak out to mate with Kovu, it always felt so natural, there was so much love involved. This felt like nothing to her. It felt… empty, but she couldn't let Janja know that, so she opted to just silently cry and wait for this all to be over.

After what felt like forever. Janja started to moan louder, and his thrusts became much faster and more rhythmic. He was close to cumming. Kiara could feel her own orgasm approaching as well, and she began to moan along with Janja.

"_Oh my beautiful queen!"_ Janja said in between his thrusts, "_I'm- cumming!"_

Both of them moaned as they reached their orgasms simultaneously. Kiara felt ropes of hot hyena cum shooting deep into her pussy. After a few glorious moments, Janja pulled out and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. As much as Kiara would have liked to relax and relish her afterglow, she knew she needed to grab Kion and get out of there fast. Quickly, she rushed over to Kion who had fallen into a peaceful sleep. He had been beaten up pretty bad, and she hated to wake him, but they needed to escape.

"_Kion!" _she said shaking her brother gently, "_Let's go!"_

Kion opened his eyes and looked at his sister.

"_W-what?"_ he said drowsily.

Kiara sighed.

"_No time to explain."_ she said hastily helping Kion to his feet and pulling him towards the cave's exit, "_We need to get out of here now."_

"_Ahh!" _Kion cried out in pain, "_I-I can't walk"._

"_It's ok, little brother." _Kiara said letting Kion lean into her, "_We'll go one step at a time."_

With that, the two siblings made their way towards the exit of the cave. Kiara took one last look at Janja, who was still lying on the ground panting from their mating session. She wondered why all the sudden he had fallen so madly in love with her. He was ready to kill her one minute, and loved her the next. None of it made sense, but there was no time to think about it. Now was their time to escape. Quietly and slowly, they left the cave. Janja didn't even notice.

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. I had trouble finding a good place to stop. Let me know what you think! I always love feedback & suggestions. I can't wait to show you what I have planned next! :)


	15. Love: A Dangerous Game

WARNING: This chapter contains adult scenarios and mature language, as well as references to sex & violence. Reader discretion is advised.

Kion and Kiara limped away from Janja's cave as fast as their injured legs could carry them, leaning on each other for support. The hot sun beat down on their backs, and somehow the extreme heat made it ever so much harder to keep moving. They hadn't travelled far when Kion asked the question that Kiara had been dreading.

"_Kiara?"_ he questioned in a low, raspy voice, "_How did you convince Janja to let us go?"._

Kiara sighed and looked at her brother with shame-filled eyes.

"_I mated with Janja in exchange for our release." _she said beginning to cry.

Kion gasped.

"_Y-you w-what?!" _he said, struggling to collect his thoughts.

Kiara's face turned red as tears began to run down her face.

"_It was the only way, Kion!"_ she argued, "_He was going to kill us, and then all the sudden he wanted to mate with me, and- and I only did it so he'd let us go."_

Kion nuzzled his head into Kiara's neck.

"_That was really brave of you."_ he said through a purr, "_You're the best big sister in the world."_

Kiara began to purr as well, nuzzling into her brother's fur.

"_Thank you, Kion."_ she said quietly, "_Promise you won't tell anyone else about what I did? Nobody needs to know that I mated with Janja."_

Kion nodded and smiled at Kiara.

"_My lips are sealed." _he said, letting out a low giggle.

After travelling for quite some distance. Kion spotted something in the distance. Other animals, and they appeared to be running towards him and Kiara. At first, he was afraid that it might be more of Janja's hyenas coming to hurt them even more, but as they got closer Kion realized there was no threat present.

"_Is that… Fuli?"_ he said with a big smile spreading across his face.

Kiara nodded.

"_And Tiifu & Zuri!"_ she added happily.

Fuli rushed towards Kion at top speed and pulled him into the world's tightest hug.

"_Oh Kion!" _she said while nuzzling him and kissing and licking his face, "_I'm so glad you're ok. I love you so so much, baby boy."_

Kion moaned and they began to passionately make out with each other, purring loudly and completely ignoring the three lionesses who stared at them.

"_Umm guys?"_ Kiara said awkwardly, "_Can you maybe wait until we get back to the Pridelands, and you can do that in private?"._

Kion and Fuli broke their kiss and looked at over Kiara, both blushing.

"_Uhh- yeah," _Kion said clearing his throat, "_Sorry about that.''_

Kiara laughed.

"_Hakuna Matata, Kion."_ she said lightheartedly, "_Now, let's keep moving. We need to get to Rafiki so he can treat our injuries."_

As the group began to make their way back to the Pridelands, Fuli took notice of Kion's slight limp and makeshift bandages.

"_I didn't realize how badly you were hurt."_ she said to him, sounding concerned.

Kion nodded.

"_I'll be alright." _he replied, trying his best to sound confident.

Fuli nuzzled him gently.

"_I love you, my big, strong lion."_ she said in a cute voice.

Kion half giggled and half moaned. Tiifu looked over at them in disgust.

"_Can you actually believe he's in love with HER?" _she whispered to Zuri.

Zuri rolled her eyes.

"_I know, right?" _she whispered in response, "_I thought she was joking when she brought it up earlier."_

Tiifu and Zuri both stared at Kion and Fuli, watching them purr and rub against each other as they walked.

"_Look at them!" _Tiifu said quietly, "_They can't keep their paws off each other!"_

Zuri nodded in agreement.

"_They must be really happy together…" _she said in a softer tone.

Tiifu growled at her.

"_I don't care!" _she said angrily, "_I'm going to make Kion mine if it's the last thing I do!"._

Kiara turned to her two best friends, looking at them puzzledly.

"_What are you guys talking about?" _she said smiling.

"_Nothing!" _they replied in unison.

The trip back to the Pridelands took almost the full remainder of the day. In fact, the group arrived at Rafiki's tree just before sunset. Kion was utterly exhausted, and though he tried to ignore it, the pain from his injuries was beginning to get worse.

"_Rafiki?!"_ Kiara said, calling up into the tree.

They all waited, staring up into the large tree. After a few moments, a large mandril swung down from one of the branches.

"_Princess Kiara! Prince Kion!"_ Rafiki said as he quickly rushed over to them, "_Everyone has been searching all over for you! Where in the Pridelands have you been?"._

Kiara blushed.

"_Technically we were nowhere in the Pridelands," _she said, sounding embarrassed, "_We were in the Outlands…"._

Rafiki let out an alarmed gasp.

"_What on earth were you doing in the Outlands?!" _he questioned.

Kion lowered his head, shamefully.

"_It's a long story, Rafiki." _he said stepping closer to the friendly Mandril, "_We ended up getting captured by hyenas. I promise I'll explain everything, but first, Kiara and I need your help."_

Rafiki looked at the two lions, taking note of their injuries.

"_Hmm…" _he said placing one hand on his chin, "_I believe I know just how to help."_

In one large motion Rafiki swung himself back into a low branch in his tree and disappeared from view.

Tiifu and Zuri looked at each other.

"_He's weird…" _said Zuri.

Tiifu shook her head.

"_Yeah… I do not understand him." _she said, sighing.

Fuli turned to the two lionesses.

"_Well at least HE'S being helpful."_ she said accusingly.

Tiifu scoffed and shot Fuli a dirty look. Before Fuli could react, Rafiki returned carrying shells with odd colored liquids, and obscure leaves to act as natural bandages. He rushed over to Kiara and began to wrap a large bandage around her torso. He then handed two of the liquid filled shells to Tiifu and Zuri.

"_Rub some of the liquid on Kion anywhere he's hurt." _he said matter-of-factly, "_It will help with the pain."_

Tiifu and Zuri both let out high pitched squeals and rushed over to Kion.

"_We're here to help you, Kion."_ Zuri said, batting her eyelashes at him, "_Can you lie down for us, cutie pie?"._

Reluctantly, Kion lay himself down on the ground and spread himself out, allowing the two lionesses to "help" him.

Tiifu purred as she began to rub some of the liquid from the shell on Kion's chest.

"_Mmm I love feeling your nice, strong muscles, baby boy."_ she said in a highly seductive tone.

"_Uhh- please don't call me that."_ Kion replied, shuddering a bit.

Tiifu smiled and leaned in close to him.

"_Why not?"_ she said innocently, "_I just want to make you feel good."_

Tiifu began to trail her paws down toward Kion's nether regions, eventually landing on his sheath. She started to gently rub it in an attempt to make him hard. Startled, Kion pulled away from her and quickly got to his feet.

"_What are you doing?"_ he said defensively, a frown on his face.

Tiifu looked taken aback.

"_I-I'm sorry."_ she said sounding surprised, "_I was just trying to make you feel good… to help you relax."_

Kion's facial expression softened a bit.

"_I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not comfortable with you touching me there."_ he said politely.

Tiifu nodded.

"_I understand."_ she said regretfully, "_A-at least let me and Zuri finish applying your pain reliever?"._

Kion shook his head and began to walk away.

"_I think I'm going to have Fuli help with my injuries."_ he said solemnly, "_Maybe you can help Rafiki bandage up Kiara's rib?"._

Tiifu sighed, knowing she had screwed things up, bad, with Kion.

"_Alright…" _she said, lowering her ears and heading over to Kiara. "_C'mon Zuri."_

Tiifu and Zuri walked over to where Rafiki was busy helping Kiara. They stood and watched as he continued to wrap the bandage around her torso over and over again.

"_The more times we wrap it, the more support you will have". _Rafiki said as he wrapped the large bandage around her yet another time.

"_How are you feeling, Kiara?" _Zuri asked, sympathetically.

Kiara turned to her and forced a smile.

"_I'm alright, I guess…" _she said plainly before turning to Rafiki with a puzzled look on her face, "_Rafiki, the weirdest thing happened when Kion and I were captured by Janja and his clan"._

"_Care to tell me about it, Princess?" _Rafiki said, sounding interested.

Kiara nodded slowly.

"_It was the strangest thing…" _she started to explain to him, "_One moment, Janja was ready to kill us, and the next he… he… he was in love with me"._

Rafiki finished wrapping Kiara's bandage, then turned to look at her.

"_Can you give me anymore information?" _he asked, calmly.

Kiara blinked, and began to go into more detail.

"_He was holding us in some decrepit cave near the volcano." _she said recalling the events from earlier that day, "_He was hurting us… I was crying, and then all of the sudden he just fell in love with me. I thought he was joking at first. It was almost like… magic."_

Rafiki took his finger and wiped some of the soot and volcanic ash off of Kiara's face.

"_You were crying, you say?" _he asked, curiously. "_Did Janja ever perchance bite you near your face?"._

Kiara shook her head.

"_No, but he licked me." _she said annoyedly, "_It was gross."_

Rafiki thought for a moment, then began to smile.

"_Ah ha!"_ he exclaimed, "_Just as I suspected!"._

Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri all looked at him puzzledly.

"_What?"_ Kiara asked, confused.

Rafiki pointed to some of the ash on Kiara's face.

"_Lioness tears & volcanic ash blend to create a powerful love potion."_ he explained, "_When Janja licked your soot and tear covered face, it caused him to fall in love with you."_

Kiara still looked concerned.

"_Will it ever wear off?" _she asked him, quietly.

Rafiki nodded.

"_Oh yes, it certainly will." _he said giggling, "_In fact, by now Janja is probably very upset with himself for letting you go."_

Kiara began to laugh as well.

"_Thank you for all your help, Rafiki"_ she said smiling, "_I think Kion and I should head back to Pride Rock… we need to explain things to our parents."_

Rafiki waved goodbye as Kiara walked away.

"_You're welcome, Princess!" _he called to her.

Tiifu watched Kion, Kiara and Fuli head off in the direction of Pride Rock. She had an idea, and a smirk began to spread across her face.

"_Say, Rafiki…"_ she said slyly, "_Any chance those love potions would work on other lions?"._

To be continued...


	16. One Time Thing

WARNING: This chapter contains incest, mature language and forced ejaculation. Reader discretion is advised.

The sun had fully set over the Pridelands, and moonlight shone brightly, casting a subtle blue glow. Kion walked with his head down on the way to Pride Rock with Fuli and Kiara. He was feeling more nervous than ever to face his father. He let out an audible sigh, causing Fuli and Kiara to look at him, puzzled.

"_What's wrong, Kion?" _Kiara asked calmly, "_Are you still in pain?"._

Kion looked up at her.

"_No, I feel much better, thanks to Rafiki." _he said quietly, "_It's just… I'm still not sure I'm ready to see Dad."_

Kiara gave an understanding nod.

"_Kion, I told you before."_ she said, in an attempt to reassure him, "_He's not going to be mad at you. He's just going to be happy that you're home."_

"_Yeah," _Fuli added, smiling, "_Plus, you're too cute to stay mad at."_

She purred and nuzzled her face against Kion's. He giggled and lightly kissed her head.

"_Thanks, Fuli."_ He said lovingly, "_I'm so happy we're together."_

Fuli pulled away from him slowly.

"_I'm happy we're together too,"_ she said, her smile fading, "_but I don't think your dad is…"_

Kion frowned.

"_Yeah, I think you're right about that."_ he said sounding discouraged.

Fuli looked at him, with sadness in her eyes.

"_I think it's better if you talk to him without me around." _she said, turning to walk away, "_I'm gonna head off on my own for a little while."_

Kion's eyes widened.

"_Please don't go!" _he said, jumping in front of her and blocking her path, "_I wanna be with you."_

Fuli giggled and licked Kion's face affectionately.

"_Relax, I'm just gonna head back to the Lion Guard lair and get some rest." _she said through a purr as she seductively flicked her tail down toward Kion's private area. "_I promise, tomorrow morning we can finish what we started, baby boy."_

Kion shuddered as Fuli's tail caressed him. He quickly felt himself beginning to get hard.

"_Fuli!" _he said through a quiet moan, "_Not in front of my sister."_

Fuli removed her tail from Kion's crotch and turned to look at Kiara, who was staring at her with an unamused expression on her face.

"_Sorry you had to see that, Kiara." _Kion said apologetically, "_Let's just keep moving now…"_

Kiara's face softened and she giggled a bit.

"_Yeah, let's go."_ she said calmly.

Fuli smiled and gave Kion one last kiss goodbye.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, cutie pie."_ she called to him as she ran off into the distance, "_Good luck talking to your dad."_

"_Bye, Fuli."_ Kion said, giving a loving sigh as he watched her run away.

"_You really love her, don't you?" _Kiara said with a smile.

Kion nodded.

"_I really do." _he said with a slight giggle, "_I just think she's so perfect."_

Kiara smiled.

"_I can tell."_ she said chuckling and looking in between Kion's legs.

Kion blushed a deep shade of red and pressed his legs together to hide his erect member.

"_Kiara! It's not funny." _he said, embarrassed, "_Don't look at me there."_

Kiara looked away from Kion's private area.

"_Sorry, little brother."_ she said, trying to stop her giggles, "_It's not your fault. I know you can't help it."_

Kion rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah,"_ he said, clearly still very embarrassed, "_so how about you stop making fun of me?"_

Kiara smiled.

"_I'm not making fun of you!" _she said calmly, her laughter finally dying down, "_Ya know, you can always pleasure yourself with your paw to help it go away… if you really need to cum."_

Kion groaned annoyedly.

"_I can't believe I'm having THIS conversation with my sister!" _he said shaking his head, embarrassed, "_I know what masturbation is, Kiara. All boys do it…"_

Kiara blinked rapidly.

"_You don't have to be so awkward about it. Girls do it too."_ she said, sounding sure of herself, "_We just aren't as gross when we do it."_

Kion frowned.

"_We aren't gross when we pleasure ourselves!"_ he said defensively, "_Most of the time…"_

Kiara walked over to him.

"_Prove it."_ she said smiling.

Kion stared at her, wide eyed.

"_What?" _he said, confused.

Kiara sighed, knowing what she was about to do was for his own good. She leapt at Kion, pushing him down onto the ground. Before he could react, she grabbed hold of his erect lion cock and began to stroke it at an incredibly fast pace.

"_Kiara, ahh! what- a-are you doing?!" _Kion said, squirming beneath her.

Kiara smiled and began to stroke his cock faster.

"_Helping you."_ she said as she began to massage his balls with her other paw.

Kion continued to squirm, hoping to free himself from under her.

"_I don't want h-help!"_ he said through a slight moan, "_P-please- st-stop it!"_

Kiara giggled.

"_But it feels so good, doesn't it little brother?" _she teased, "_Give in to the pleasure."_

Kiara felt Kion's body relax as she began to stroke him faster. Kion moaned.

"_Kiara… please… stop…" _he said, giving one last weak protest.

Kiara shook her head.

"_Nope, sorry." _she said seriously.

Kion whined and his breathing grew heavier.

"_Kiara!" _he said through a loud moan, "_If you don't stop- I'm- I'm gonna-"._

Kion's sentence turned into a loud moan of pleasure as he shot ropes of hot, sticky cum all over Kiara's paw.

"_Hevi Kabisa..." _he said, his face turning red with embarrassment, "_Look what you made me do."_

Kiara gingerly held up her cum-covered paw.

"_Eww…" _she said giggling and looking at Kion, "_See? I told you boys are gross."_

Kion sighed and slowly stood up.

"_Why did you do that to me?" _he said, sadly, "_I told you to stop."_

Kiara frowned.

"_I'm sorry…"_ she said, wiping off her cum-coated paw in the grass, "_I just figured you'd want to have a clear mind before you talked to dad. You seemed really desperate and I figured I'd help you get your focus back."_

Kion lowered his ears.

"_I could have done that myself…"_ he said, moving further away from her, "_I think that was just an excuse to touch me…"_

Kiara shook her head.

"_Yuck! I wouldn't WANT to touch you. You're my brother."_ she said defensively, "_I promise I only did it to help you."_

Kion growled at her.

"_I told you I didn't need any help,"_ he said, beginning to cry, "_and now you've humiliated me."_

Kiara rushed over to her brother, with a look of great concern on your face.

"_I didn't mean to humiliate you."_ she said, hugging him tightly, "_I guess sometimes I'm just too overprotective of you…"_

Kion pulled away from her.

"_It doesn't feel like you're being overprotective."_ he said coldly, "_It just feels like you don't respect me."_

He began to walk away, and Kiara ran to catch up to him.

"_Kion, I'm so sorry. I do respect you!"_ she said looking him in the eye, "_I just- I just-"._

"_You just what?"_ Kion said angrily.

Kiara broke down and began crying.

"_I just want my little brother back!" _she said through her tears, "_One day, you were just a care-free cub and now all the sudden you're growing up and you're thinking about girls & sex."_

Kion's face softened, and he felt he understood her a little better.

"_Kiara, I know we've never been all that close," _he said quietly, "_but I'd like to be closer. I want us to be friends."_

Kiara sniffled and looked at her brother.

"_Y-you do?" _she said smiling a bit.

Kion nodded.

"_Yeah, I do," _he said smiling back at her, "_I think we should spend more time together."_

Kiara hugged her brother again, this time he didn't pull away.

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."_ she said nuzzling him, "_I love you, Kion."_

Kion smiled.

"I love you too, Kiara," he said purring softly, "But I'm not ok with what you did to me tonight."

Kiara gently placed her paw on Kion's face and stroked it lightly.

"_I'm really sorry, little brother, I promise I'll never do it again." _she said sincerely before letting out a small giggle, "_Did it feel good though?"_

Kion rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah, it felt very good." _he said chuckling, "_You're clearly very skilled with your paw."_

Kiara smiled and booped Kion on the nose with her paw.

"_Thanks little brother," _she said happily, "_I promise tonight was a one time thing, and from now on we can just be friends."_

Kion grinned.

"_Best friends."_ he added, kindly.

They both stood there smiling at each other awkwardly for a few moments.

"_So are you ready to go and talk to Dad?"_ Kiara asked, solemnly.

Kion nodded.

"_I think so…" _he said quietly.

With that, the two siblings continued on their way to Pride Rock, home.

To be continued…


	17. Facing Fears

WARNING: This chapter contains adult discussion about sex and maturity. Reader discretion is advised.

When Kion and Kiara arrived at Pride Rock it was practically dawn. Looking around, Kion didn't see his father, which brought him great relief. He did, however, see his mother, and she saw them. Nala ran to her cubs, in tears, and quickly pulled them into a tight hug.

"_My babies are home." _she said, through sobs of joy, "_I was so worried."_

Kion nuzzled into his mother, breathing heavily.

"_I'm so sorry, mom."_ he said, his voice cracking a bit, "_I'm here now."_

Nala continued to cry, tightly hugging her two cubs. Out of the corner of his eye, Kion noticed a large male lion heading towards them with his head held low. It was his father.

"_Daddy!" _Kiara said, pulling away from her mother's hug, "_I'm home!"_

Simba smiled and licked his daughter's face affectionately, he then turned serious.

"_I'm glad you're home, sweetie," _he said in a low voice, "_but I'm very disappointed in you for running off after Kion in the first place."_

Kiara frowned.

"_I'm sorry Daddy." _she said, lowering her ears, "_I thought I was doing the right thing."_

Simba nodded.

"_I understand."_ he said calmly, "_Right now, I'd like to have a talk with Kion."_

Upon hearing this, Kion froze and hugged his mother tighter, attempting to bury himself in her soft fur. Simba slowly walked over to them and looked at his son, who refused to meet his gaze.

"_Kion"_ he said sternly, "_Look at me please."_

Hesitantly, Kion raised his head and locked eyes with his father.

"_D-dad…"_ he started to apologize, "_I'm so sorry for running away and- and for roaring at you. I'm an awful son."_

Simba stood there for a moment and frowned before raising his large paws in the air. Kion closed his eyes in fear, thinking his father may be getting ready to hit him, but instead, he felt Simba's large arms gently wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. Kion's eyes widened, and he was very surprised at his father's action.

"_Uhh Dad?" _he said raising an eyebrow at him, "_I thought you were angry with me."_

Simba let go of his son and pulled away from the hug.

"_Oh I am angry, Kion."_ he said, through a slight chuckle, "_I'm angry, hurt, confused, disappointed, scared and so much more, but I still love you."_

Kion smiled sheepishly.

"_I love you too, dad,"_ he said timidly before letting out a heavy sigh, "_and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me right now."_

Simba smiled, softly.

"_On the contrary, I'd actually like to have a talk with you."_ he said ruffling his paw through Kion's tuft of mane, "_I want us to work things out."._

Simba began to walk away, and hesitantly, Kion followed him. Simba led them to a secluded spot behind Pride Rock; A nice, private place to have a conversation. The two lions sat quietly for a little while, both thinking about what they wanted to say to the other. They absentmindedly watched the sun's first rays peak over the horizon. Kion cleared his throat.

"_Nice weather we're having."_ he said casually, in an attempt to make small talk.

Simba sighed.

"_Son, there's no need to beat around the bush." _he said, looking at Kion with a solemn expression, "_We need to talk about what happened between us in the Backlands."_

Kion frowned and looked at his father shamefully.

"_Dad, I'm so sorry for using the roar on you."_ he said, sounding very sincere, "_It was very irresponsible of me, and I hate myself for hurting someone I love so much."_

Simba smiled a bit.

"_I accept your apology, Kion," _he said, giving his son an affectionate pat on the back. "_and for the record, it would take a whole lot more than one roar to keep me away from you."_

Kion giggled.

"_Thanks Dad." _he replied softly.

Simba remained silent for a while, thinking.

"_Kion…"_ he said cautiously, "_I- I think maybe I overreacted about you and Fuli."_

Kion looked at his father, hopefully.

"_Does this mean you're ok with us being together?" _he said smiling.

Simba got to his feet and began to pace back and forth.

"_Well, not really," _he said unsurely, "_but I'm willing to let you give it a try."_

Kion's face lit up and he quickly got to his feet as well.

"_Really?!"_ he said, giving his dad a big hug, "_Thank you so much!"_

Simba was surprised at first, but appreciated his son's warm embrace. He gently hugged him back.

"_All I want is for you to be happy."_ he said lovingly, "_If you're happy with Fuli, that's what matters most."_

Kion eventually stopped hugging his father.

"_Fuli is going to be so happy that we can be together!" _he said enthusiastically, "_Just wait til' I tell her!"_

Simba laughed.

"_Remember, this is only on a trial basis," _he stated, "_understand?"_

Kion nodded.

"_I understand," _he said, sounding a bit disheartened, "_but is there a reason you why don't want me and Fuli to have a relationship, other than the fact that I am a lion, and she is a cheetah?"_

Simba thought for a minute before speaking.

"_First of all, I really can't blame you for being attracted to a Cheetah."_ he said laughing a bit, "_Fuli is smart, stunningly gorgeous and honestly, I think she's perfect for you."_

Kion smiled dreamily.

"_You got that right." _he said giggling.

Simba's face became much more serious.

"_It just sort of bothered me when you suggested that Fuli might be… umm- touching you, in a sexual way" _he said awkwardly, "_I guess I always kind of hoped your first sexual experience would be with, well, a lioness."_

Kion blushed a deep shade of red.

"_It was."_ he said shyly.

Simba's ears perked up and he looked at his son.

"_You've mated before?" _he said, concerned.

Kion's eyes widened.

"_No!"_ he said shaking his head, "_I never went that far. I just, umm, had one little experience with a lioness."_

Simba smirked and chuckled a bit.

"_A pleasurable experience?"_ he asked teasingly.

Kion blushed even harder.

"_Dad!"_ he said sounding embarrassed, "_Please don't make me talk about it."_

Simba sighed.

"_Ok…" _he said, still chuckling, "_Can I at least know which lioness this experience was with?"_

Kion thought back to his unwanted sexual encounter with his sister.

"_Uhh…"_ he said in a low voice, "_I don't think you want to know."_

Simba shrugged.

"_Alright"_ he said calmly, "_You can keep your secrets…"_

Kion smiled and laughed a bit.

"_Great, thanks." _he said sarcastically, "_Ya know, it's really embarrassing to talk about sex stuff with you… we've had this talk before."_

Simba groaned.

"_Yeah, I know it's uncomfortable,"_ he said sympathetically, "_but just remember that I was your age once, and my dad wasn't alive to teach me about sex. I understand that you're getting older, you get horny & have sexual urges. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. No matter what, you're still the coolest lion I know."_

Kion smiled.

"_You really think so?"_ he asked, happily.

Simba nodded.

"_Of course!" _he replied grinning, "_I'm so proud of you and all the work you do for the Lion Guard."_

Kion nuzzled his father affectionately.

"_Thanks dad."_ he said quietly, "_Is everything good now between me and you?"_

Simba smiled and nuzzled his head into Kion's.

"_Yes, son," _he said in a deep, comforting voice, "_We're all good."_

Kion nuzzled against his father one last time and then began to walk away. Simba raised an eyebrow at his son.

"_Going to mate with Fuli already?" _he asked teasingly.

Kion rolled his eyes.

"_No, dad."_ he said annoyedly, "_I'm going to bed. I've barely slept in 36 hours."_

To be continued…

NOTE: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to finish it. I had a really busy week. Anyway, tell me what you think! :) See you in the next chapter.


	18. A Nice Day For A Date

WARNING: This chapter contains adult language and sexual references. Reader discretion is advised.

Kion forced himself to get up around noon time. Even though he was utterly exhausted from the previous day's events, he figured he'd ought to get up if he was ever going to get his sleep schedule back to normal. Slowly, he got to his feet, yawning and stretching out his whole body. He made his way out of his family's den and out onto Pride Rock. He smiled as he looked over the entirety of the Pridelands.

"It's a beautiful day," he told himself, "and I'm going to enjoy it."

In the distance, he could see his mother, father and sister Kiara heading off in the direction of Hakuna Matata Falls. He assumed they must be going to visit Timon and Pumbaa today.

"Looks like they left without me." he said, chuckling to himself.

Kion opted to try and find Fuli. He was so excited to tell her that his father had given them the ok to start dating. He headed to the Lion Guard lair where he knew Fuli would be sleeping. She had been awake almost as late as he had, and he had a feeling that she was probably still sleeping. Quietly, he tip-toed into the lair, scanning the area for his friend. He quickly spied Fuli, asleep, by the small pond in the lair's center. He didn't see any of his other fellow Lion Guard members. He figured they had probably gone out on patrol.

Getting very low to the ground, Kion slowly crept over to Fuli. He got as close as possible before springing into the air and playfully pouncing on her. This quickly woke Fuli up and she let out a squeal of surprise as her lion friend landed on top of her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Good morning, cutie pie." she said in a flirtatious tone.

Kion smiled at her. He leaned down and affectionately licked her cheek.

"Morning, baby." he replied through a cute giggle.

Fuli's eyes widened and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"So you're calling me baby now…" she said curiously, "That's new."

Kion nodded, and his smile grew wider.

"Fuli, I talked to my dad." he said excitedly wagging his lion tail, "He said we can be together."

Fuli shrieked in delight and flung her arms around Kion, pulling him on top of her.

"That's the best news ever, baby" she said through tears of joy.

Kion began to purr.

"See?" he said teasingly, "You're already getting used to calling me baby."

Fuli smiled and nuzzled her face under Kion's chin.

"I love you." she whispered to him as she began to rub her paws on his chest, "Now, what do you say we be a little bit naughty?"

This made Kion blush a deep shade of red, and he began to purr louder.

"Y-you mean you wanna?..." he said, trailing off his sentence awkwardly.

Fuli nodded.

"I want to, Kion" she said seductively, "I need to."

Kion smiled, and hesitantly got off of Fuli.

"I need it too, Fuli." he said sincerely, "I need it just as bad as you do, but I think we should wait until tonight."

Fuli thought for a minute, then sighed.

"I guess you're right." she said sounding a bit disappointed, "I just want you so bad, baby."

Kion slowly rubbed his strong body against Fuli and purred seductively.

"Well then, baby girl." he said in a low voice, "We can have loads of fun tonight, but in the meantime, how about a romantic lunch date?"

Fuli giggled and purred back at her friend playfully.

"Sounds lovely," she said with a big smile growing on her face, "What are we waiting for, handsome?"

The couple laughed and continued to purr and rub against each other's bodies as they walked out of the Lion Guard lair together. They walked out into the bright sunlight and Fuli allowed Kion to lead her into a thickly wooded area.

"Where are we going?" she asked, giggling.

Kion shot her a sly smile.

"You'll see…" he said in a rather mysterious tone, "We're almost there."

As much as Fuli wished she and Kion could be mating right now, she wanted to respect his wishes and wait until later in the evening. So she pushed her promiscuous thoughts aside for the time being in order to enjoy a nice lunch with her new mate.

"We're here!" Kion said joyfully.

Fuli looked around and smiled. They were in a small clearing in the middle of the woods. In the center of the clearing was a small stump with a heart drawn in the dirt around it. Set like a table, the stump had all kinds of food fit for a lion and cheetah. Kion ran over to the stump and picked up a small bouquet of flowers that had been lying on it. He handed them to Fuli and licked her cheek lovingly.

"Surprise!" he said in an adorable voice that made Fuli so happy.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Aww, Baby!" she exclaimed, "When did you have time to set all this up?"

Kion smiled and winked at her.

"That's my little secret." he said teasingly, "I love you, babe"

Fuli practically exploded from how sweet Kion was being.

"I love you too." she said softly giggling, "Now let's eat!".

Both animals sat down at the table-like stump and began to enjoy their meal, and even more happy to be enjoying their first real date.

To be continued…

NOTE: As always, hope you enjoyed. If you're enjoying this story, feel free to leave a nice review or even send me a pm. :) My favorite thing is hearing from readers.


	19. A Very Pleasing Potion

"_Just step on it, hard!"_ Tiifu said extending her tail under Zuri's ready paw.

Zuri looked hesitant.

"_Are you sure you wanna do this?"_ she asked, rolling her eyes,

Tiifu nodded.

"_Rafiki said that the love potion will ONLY work if we have lioness tears"_ she said eagerly, "_We have the volcanic ash, now we need the tears. So step on my tail and make it hurt!"_

Zuri shrugged.

"_Ok…"_ she said quietly as she stomped her paw down on Tiifu's tail.

Tiifu's eyes widened.

"_OWWW!" _She screamed as she quickly jumped away from Zuri.

Zuri giggled.

"_Sorry not sorry."_ she said winking at her, "_You told me to do it! Did it work?"_

Tiifu raised her paw to her face and felt around her eyes for tear drops.

"_Great, it didn't work." _she said annoyedly, "_Now we have no lioness tears, and my tail hurts."_

Zuri sighed.

"_Look, Tiifu." _she said bluntly, "_Kion is in love with Fuli. He has made that abundantly clear to both of us, and the fact that you're still chasing after him like some sort of desperate idiot just really pisses me off. Can you seriously not even control yourself enough to respect that he'll never love you?"_

Tiifu stared at Zuri blankly, and her eyes began to water.

"_How could you say that? Y-you're so mean!"_ she said as tears poured down her face.

Zuri smiled back at her.

"_You're welcome" _she said through an annoyed sigh, "_Look, you're crying. Now we've got the lioness tears. Remember?"_

Tiifu's face lit up, and she quickly wiped the tears from her face and preserved a small amount in the little container that Rafiki had supplied them with.

"_Perfect! Thank you Zuri!" _she said happily, "_I don't know what I'd do without you."_

Zuri sighed.

"_You've got that right."_ she scoffed.

Tiifu ignored her and quickly combined the contents of the volcanic ash container with the lioness tears. She carefully took one claw and mixed them together until she'd created a mushy, grey substance. Zuri looked over Tiifu's shoulder.

"_How's it going?"_ she asked, sarcastically.

Tiifu continued to mix the grey mush.

"_Rafiki said it's supposed to turn crystal clear after a while," _she said determinedly, "_like water."_

Zuri's ears perked up.

"_And exactly how long do you have to mix it before that happens?" _she asked curiously.

Tiifu thought for a moment.

"_I think Rafiki said it would take about half an hour." _she said shrugging.

Zuri's eyes bugged out.

"_Half an hour?!" _she yelled, "_I am not waiting half an hour while you mix this stupid love potion."_

Tiifu sighed and shook her head.

"_Fine." _she said nonchalantly, "_I'll come and find you when it's finished."_

Zuri slowly began to walk away.

"_Alright…" _she said hesitantly, "_But just come find me as soon as it's ready!"_

Tiifu nodded and watched Zuri walk away.

"_I will…" _she said, giggling to herself, "_Right after I have my fun with Kion."_

Tiifu spent the next half hour mixing her love potion to perfection. Much to her pleasure, after she'd completed mixing, the love potion turned a sparkling clear color. Smiling, she grabbed a piece of nearby fruit that she knew to be one of Kion's favorites and carefully poured the clear potion onto it.

"_Splendid…"_ she said, smirking to herself, "_Now, I've just got to find Kion…"_

Tiifu picked up the now love-potion contaminated fruit in her mouth. She had been assured by Rafiki that the potion would have no affect on her. Hastily, she trotted off through the forest in search of Kion. However, finding him was proving to be more difficult than she'd expected. She'd never been all that great of a tracker, and considering how big the Pridelands were, she knew it could take her hours to find him.

The first place Tiifu looked for Kion was at Pride Rock. She searched in and around the royal family's cave, and eventually expanded her search to the Lion Guard lair. She couldn't find him anywhere. She did, however, spot Zazu idly sitting at the pinnacle of Pride Rock. Tiifu smiled as she approached him.

"_Hey Zazu!" _she said innocently, "_Would you happen to know where Kion is?"_

Zazu turned to her with a blank expression on his face.

"_Prince Kion left earlier this afternoon to have lunch with Fuli in that forested area over there."_ he said in a regal sounding voice as he motioned in Kion's general direction, "_The rest of the royal family went to visit Timon and-"_

"_Thanks Zazu!"_ Tiifu said interrupting him as she quickly left Pride Rock and headed off into the forest.

"_You're welcome!" _Zazu called to her.

Tiifu began to pick up speed as she entered the forest. Her peppy trot turned into a full on run as her desperation to reach Kion grew. She began to think about all the fun she was going to have with him once he was under her spell. In fact, she got so caught up in her daydream that she hadn't been watching where she was going, and consequently crashed right into Kion.

"_Ouch!" _Tiifu exclaimed as she fell to the ground, the fruit falling from her mouth and rolling a few feet away.

Her head was spinning and her vision went blurry. Eventually, once her sight came back into focus, she saw Kion standing over her with a friendly paw extended.

"_Let me help you up." _he said kindly.

Tiifu was feeling quite flustered, but grabbed hold of Kion's paw and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"_Hey Kion…"_ she said in a slightly dazed sounding voice, "_What are you up to?"_

Kion blinked rapidly and stared at her.

"_Uhh… I just finished lunch with Fuli." _he explained, "_Are you hurt?"_

Tiifu brushed herself off.

"_What? Oh no I'm fine." _she blurted out, "_I'm so sorry for crashing into you."_

Kion gave a cute little giggle that made Tiifu's heart skip a beat.

"_Hakuna Matata."_ he said happily as he began to walk away, "_It's no big deal. I'll see ya later!"_

Tiifu's eyes widened.

"_Wait!"_ she said frantically searching for the potion-contaminated fruit on the ground, "_I- I have something for you."_

Kion raised an eyebrow.

"_Really?"_ he said curiously, "_What is it?"_

Tiifu continued to search the forest floor for the fruit, brushing leaves aside with her paws.

"_I- I dropped it when I bumped into you…"_ she said, clearly embarrassed, "_I'm sorry."_

Kion shrugged.

"_It's no problem, really" _he said sincerely as he continued to walk away, "_Well, I really gotta go, but I'll see you around."_

Tiifu's heart began to pound as Kion walked away. She had him all to herself, she couldn't let her plan fail now. Desperately, she continued to search the ground for the lost fruit. Eventually, she spotted it lying at the base of a tree. As quickly as she could, she grabbed it in her mouth and bolted off in Kion's direction.

"_Hold up!"_ she called out in a muffled voice due to the large fruit in her mouth, "_I got it!"_

She dropped the fruit at Kion's feet and began panting to catch her breath. Kion looked down at the fruit, skeptically.

"_What's the for?"_ he asked, cautiously.

Tiifu smiled at him and motioned down at the fruit with her paw.

"_I brought you your favorite fruit."_ she said, putting on her sweetest voice, "_It's a gift."_

Kion blushed and took a few steps back from the fruit.

"_Uhh, thanks Tiifu,"_ he said, trying to sound polite, "_but I just ate a whole lunch with Fuli so… I'm not all that hungry."_

Tiifu giggled.

"_Aww come on…" _she said, pushing the fruit closer to him, "_Just take one bite. I went to all this trouble to get it just for you."_

Kion shook his head.

"_No thanks…" _he said beginning to feel pressured, "_I'm really not hungry."_

Tiifu was starting to get annoyed.

"_Well, at least take it with you for later." _she said in a slightly agitated tone.

Kion sighed and picked up the large fruit with his mouth. Tiifu began to grin seductively.

"_That's a good boy…" _she said through a sexy purr, "_That's all I needed you to do…"_

Kion looked at her confused. The potion-covered fruit in his mouth was already beginning to mix with his saliva, and by the time he realized what was happening… it was too late.

To be continued...


	20. False Love

WARNING: This chapter contains mature language and sexual acts. Reader discretion is advised.

Kion's eyes widened as the potion began to take control of him. He quickly dropped the fruit from his mouth, letting it roll away from him on the ground.

"_T-Tiifu…"_ he said nervously, "_What was on that fruit you gave me?..."_

Tiifu giggled innocently.

"_Nothing special…"_ she teased, "_Just a lil' love potion I whipped up."_

Kion gasped.

"_Wait, what?!" _he yelled, stepping away from her.

He couldn't believe she would do such a thing. Obviously, he knew she was into him, but he never dreamed she'd take it this far. What bothered him most of all is that he'd ought to be getting furious with her just then, but instead found himself admiring her gorgeous body. Realizing that the potion was beginning to take effect, he turned to run away, but quickly found that… he didn't want to run away. He wanted to stay here with Tiifu.

"_What's the matter, baby boy?" _Tiifu mocked him, "_You don't want to leave, do you?"_

Kion felt his breathing growing heavier, he couldn't fight the potion any longer.

"_No, Tiifu…"_ he said as he looked helplessly into her eyes, "_I want to stay here and be with you."_

Tiifu smirked and began to walk in slow, seductive circles around Kion.

"_That's right, baby."_ she said purring and stroking his soft fur, "_Just give in."_

Kion shuttered at Tiifu's touch. He loved the feeling of her paws on him, and he couldn't hold back a soft moan of pleasure.

"_Aww…"_ Tiifu said in a flirtatious tone, "_Are you getting turned on, my love?"_

Kion nodded slowly.

"_Uh-huh…" _he said, feeling more than a tad embarrassed, "_I love you so much, Tiifu."_

Tiifu moaned and leaned her head against Kion.

"_You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."_ she said, bursting with joy, "_Now, let's get down to business, baby boy."_

Tiifu gently nudged Kion, causing him to helplessly roll over onto his back. She eagerly eyed his sheath and began to slowly rub it with her paw. This earned many pleasured moans from Kion.

"_You like that, baby boy?"_ she asked him seductively.

Kion moaned louder in response.

"_Oh Tiifu,"_ he said desperately, "_don't stop!"_

Tiifu giggled as she continued to rub Kion's growing member.

"_Oh I won't, honey…"_ she said through a heavy sigh.

She could hardly believe her luck. She'd dreamt of being with Kion for as long as she could remember, and now she finally had him. She stared deep into his gorgeous amber eyes, and he stared back lovingly, but Tiifu couldn't help but feel a bit sad, because she knew it wasn't real. As soon as the love potion wore off, he'd feel nothing for her, and she had to admit, she felt a bit guilty taking advantage of him.

"_Oh Tiifu, my queen!" _Kion moaned, his erect cock pulsing at the touch of her paw, "_Please, go faster!"_

Tiifu forced a smile and began to stroke Kion's lion dick faster. She watched as precum began to ooze from its tip. She didn't understand, this was her dream come true… so why didn't she feel… happier?

"_K-Kion?"_ she asked cautiously, "_Are you sure you really love me?"_

Kion looked at her and nodded his head rapidly.

"_Yes, Tiifu!"_ he said through a moan, "_I love you so so so much."_

Tiifu continued stroking Kion faster and faster, bringing him closer to orgasm.

"_Kion, do you promise to love me forever?" _she asked him.

Kion nodded, and continued moaning in pleasure. Tiifu still felt unsure.

"_What about Fuli?"_ she said reluctantly.

Kion looked up at her and blinked his adorable eyes a few times.

"_Who cares?"_ he said through a small giggle.

Tiifu's face quickly became sad, and she stopped stroking him. Kion groaned desperately.

"_Baby!" _he said in protest, "_Why did you stop?"_

Tiifu sighed and stepped away from Kion's exposed figure.

"_This is amazing, but… it isn't right" _she exclaimed in a defeated tone.

Kion quickly got to his feet. He rushed over to Tiifu and nuzzled her affectionately.

"_What do you mean, love?"_ he said through seductive purrs, "_It feels SO right."_

Tiifu shook her head.

"_No, baby, you don't understand."_ she said awkwardly, "_You don't really want this… it's the love potion talking."_

Kion looked confused.

"_No no I swear it's not!" _he argued, "_I love you so much, baby girl!"_

Tiifu pushed him away and walked in the opposite direction.

"_I'm so sorry…"_ she said, feeling extremely guilty, "_I shouldn't have done this to you."_

Kion rushed after her.

"_Please don't leave, my queen!"_ he begged, "_I need you…"_

Tiifu broke into a run in a desperate attempt to escape him.

"_No you don't!" _she yelled, running as fast as she could, "_You'll thank me when the love potion wears off."_

She continued to run and run until she was far away from Kion. In an instant she broke down crying. She hated herself for what she did to him, and now the poor lion had to just be horny and desperate until the potion wore off. Though she knew she couldn't face him right now, she owed him a major apology.

To be continued…

NOTE: Really hope you all like this chapter. It is not as intense as I originally planned, but I'm happy with the emotional growth on Tiifu's part. :) See y'all next chapter


	21. Best of Friends

WARNING: This chapter contains adult humor, sexual acts & conversation. Reader discretion is advised.

Kion lay sprawled out on his back in the middle of the forest, still very much under the influence of the powerful love potion Tiifu had given him. He moaned her name loudly as he slowly stroked his lion cock with one paw.

"_Oh Tiifu…"_ he said through a sigh of pleasure, "_I wish you were here."_

After about five more minutes of constant moaning and stroking, Kion found that his desire for Tiifu was beginning to diminish, until eventually, he didn't even feel like pleasuring himself anymore. Hesitantly, he removed his paw from his hardened member and got to his feet. He rubbed his head and tried to gather his thoughts.

"_Why was I jerking off and thinking about Tiifu?"_ he questioned himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when a joyful Honey Badger came skipping into view. Kion smiled when he saw him.

"_Hey Bunga!" _he exclaimed happily.

Bunga returned Kion's smile.

"_What's up, Kion?"_ he said through a giggle, "_Ya know, besides your dick."_

Kion blushed heavily, realizing his cock was still very hard from his previous activity.

"_Oh yeah…"_ he said, sounding embarrassed. Bunga just kept smiling.

"_So, were you having some fun with Fuli?"_ he asked, "_word 'round the Pridelands is that you two are a couple now."_

Kion nodded and started smiling a bit.

"_Yeah, we are…"_ he said through a small laugh, "_But Fuli and I were NOT just mating. For your information, I've been by myself."_

Bunga's smile turned to a playful smirk.

"_By yourself, ay?" _he said nudging Kion's shoulder, "_Having a little solo session, are we?"_

Kion blushed harder and looked down at his paws, embarrassed. Bunga continued.

"_It's all cool, buddy!"_ he said, giving Kion a pat on the back, "_No shame in jerking off every now and then, am I right?"_

Kion looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"_Eww, Bunga."_ he said annoyedly, "_Please, don't ever mention me jerking off again. It's weird."_

Bunga laughed.

"_Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"_ he said, raising his arms above his head as if to declare innocence, "_I just have one question."_

Kion sighed.

"_Yes?" _he replied semi-sarcastically.

Bunga leaned in close to Kion and whispered in his ear.

"_Were you at least jerking off and THINKING about Fuli?" _he asked.

Kion groaned annoyedly.

"_Seriously Bunga?!"_ he yelled, "_I told you to stop talking about it."_

Bunga's face saddened, and he slumped his shoulders.

"_Ok…"_ he said, starting to walk away, "_I- I guess I'll leave you alone now."_

"_Wait!"_ Kion called to him, "_Please, I- I need someone to talk to."_

Bunga blinked rapidly and gave a faint smile.

"_Well, ok."_ he said, walking back over to Kion, "_Whatcha wanna talk about?"_

Kion eyed his friend with a solemn look on his face.

"_I actually wasn't jerking off and thinking about Fuli,"_ he said quietly, "_I was thinking about Tiifu."_

Bunga remained silent for a moment, thinking.

"_Well, I can't blame you."_ he replied, "_Tiifu's super cute!"_

Kion shook his head.

"_No, you don't understand."_ he said regretfully, "_I couldn't stop myself… she gave me a love potion."_

Bunga cocked his head, looking very confused.

"_Well why'd ya drink it?"_ he asked curiously.

Kion rolled his eyes.

"_I didn't know I was drinking it!"_ he replied matter-of-factly, "_She gave me a fruit covered in the stuff!"_

Bunga's eyes widened.

"_Ooh that's smart!"_ he remarked.

Kion sighed.

"_Once the love potion took effect, she seduced me…"_ he explained, "_The worst part was that… I liked it, and I didn't want her to stop."_

Bunga gave his friend a hug.

"_It's not your fault, Kion. The love potion was controlling you."_ he said reassuringly, "_Did she make you do anything you, umm- regret?"_

Kion nodded.

"_I regret all of it,"_ he said, slowly sitting down, "_But in the moment, I would have done anything she wanted."_

"_Did you?"_ asked Bunga.

Kion shook his head.

"_Thankfully not."_ he said, sounding relieved, "_She stopped just before we were about to mate."_

Bunga thought for a moment.

"_The fact that she tricked you into drinking a love potion shows that she's obsessed with you." _he said wisely, "_But the fact that she didn't take things too far shows that she respects, and loves you."_

Kion pondered this for a while

"_Wow"_ he exclaimed, "_I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said to me!"_

Bunga smiled.

"_Just doing my job as your awesome best friend!"_ he replied, punching Kion playfully.

Kion laughed.

"_Thanks for the advice, Bunga."_ he said appreciatively, "_I should probably have a talk with Tiifu at some point, but right now what do you say we hang out for a little while?"_

Bunga raised an eyebrow.

"_You sure, Kion?"_ he said skeptically, "_Wouldn't you rather finish- umm… jerking yourself off?"_

Kion looked down at his still hardened cock. He could feel a burning sensation deep within his balls. He needed to cum.

"_I can wait a little while." _he said confidently, "_C'mon, let's go play Baobab Ball!"_

Bunga's smile widened, and the two friends ran off to play their favorite game.

To be continued...


	22. INTERLUDE

UPDATE:

I thought I'd make a little update for you guys, since I've noticed a good deal of people are worried about me. I assure you all, I'm just fine and working hard on the next chapter of 'Nightlife In The Pridelands'. Right now, life is super busy and circumstances are making it difficult to find time to write. If things go well, I hope to publish the final chapter early next month.

Yes, you read that right. The next chapter will be the final and closing chapter for this series. I have been writing 'Nightlife In The Pridelands' since before the holidays and have enjoyed it so, so much and I am beyond grateful for the astronomical amount of support it has received. It has been quite the journey. I thought, since this is the last chapter, that I'd take as many suggestions as possible. Please feel free to send me any of your requests. For instance, if there is a specific scenario you would like to see in the story, or a specific character, etc. I can't promise I'll add your request in, but I can promise you that I'll read it, (I read all my messages.)

Finally, and I cannot stress this part enough, THIS IS NOT THE END. Even though I'm closing off this particular story, I am definitely going to continue writing fanfiction! I already have so many ideas swimming around in my head of what Lion Guard story I want to write next. I'm totally open to suggestions/requests for that as well. I'm always listening.

The final chapter of 'Nightlife In The Pridelands' will be titled 'ALL AT ONCE' and it will be a double-length chapter. Be on the lookout for it, and if you would like to, send in requests!

Sending love your way,

-K&F


	23. All At Once

WARNING: This chapter contains heavy sexual content only intended for adult audiences. Reader discretion is advised.

Tiifu walked down the long path that spanned across most of the Pridelands, feeling incredibly sorry for herself. She was headed to the watering hole to get a quick drink, and hopefully take her mind off of the horrible thing she'd tried to do to Kion. As she continued to sulk on her way to get a drink, she spotted the royal family just up ahead, and they were walking towards her. Thankfully, Kion wasn't with them, but Tiifu didn't feel like being particularly social with anybody. She veered off the path and decided to take route to the watering hole in an attempt to avoid the oncoming family of lions.

After walking for a good distance, Tiifu arrived at the watering hole. She looked down at her reflection on the water's sparkling surface. Her face was stained with tears and she sported large circles under her puffy eyes.

"_I'm hideous."_ she said to herself, "_No wonder he'll never love me."_

"_Who will never love you?"_ asked a voice from behind her.

Tiifu spun around to see her friend Kiara staring at her.

"_Kiara?"_ Tiifu said confused, "_Did you follow me?"_

Kiara nodded.

"_Yep."_ she replied smiling, "_You totally avoided me earlier, so I could tell something was wrong."_

Tiifu sighed and looked back down at her reflection. Kiara approached her friend and gently placed a paw on her back.

"_You wanna talk about it?"_ she asked in a calm, sympathetic tone.

Tiifu shook her head.

"_I- I'm not sure I can tell you."_ she answered, hesitantly.

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"_Tiifu, we're best friends."_ she stated, "_You can tell me anything."_

Tiifu still looked apprehensive.

"_I- I don't think so."_ she said nervously.

Kiara continued to push.

"_C'mon, Tiifu!"_ she urged her friend, "_I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"_

Tiifu growled, she couldn't take all the questioning.

"_I jerked off your brother!"_ she snapped, "_I tricked him into drinking a love potion and then forced him to cheat on Fuli!"_

Kiara was stunned, she took a few large steps away from her friend and stared at her, blankly.

"_Y-you what?!"_ she yelled, sounding horrified.

"_I gave Kion a paw-job."_ she said, trembling.

Kiara snarled angrily and slapped her friend across the face.

"_You bitch!"_ she screamed at her, "_Stay the fuck away from my little brother!"_

Tiifu started crying.

"_I'm so sorry, Kiara!"_ she yelled through her sobs, "_I swear it was just a paw-job, nothing more!"_

Kiara took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm herself down.

"_Well,"_ she said after a long pause, "_I guess I can't blame you… I jerked him off once too."_

Tiifu's tear-filled eyes widened.

"_Seriously?! When?!"_ she asked in disbelief.

"_The other night."_ said Kiara, "_I- I did it cause I thought I was helping him out."_

Tiifu sighed.

"_At least he consented when you did it. You didn't force it on him with a love potion." _she said sadly, her guilt returning.

Kiara shook her head.

"_Actually, it wasn't exactly consensual." _she said seriously, "_I pinned him down and didn't stop jerking till' I forced him to cum."_

Tiifu stood there in shock, unsure of what to say.

"_Wow…" _she said after a while, "_Did… did he ever forgive you?"_

Kiara nodded.

"_He did,"_ she said reassuringly, "_and I'm sure he'll forgive you too… eventually."_

Tiifu looked longingly at her friend.

"_You really think so?" _she asked hopefully.

Kiara smiled and gave her friend a quick hug.

"_Yeah."_ she said kindly, "_I know Kion. He's an understanding guy. He'll forgive you."_

Tiifu hugged her friend back.

"_Let's both agree we're never gonna jerk him off again."_ she said giggling.

Both friends began to laugh and enjoy a refreshing drink from the watering hole. Meanwhile, Simba sat at the edge of Pride Rock overlooking the entirety of his kingdom. His queen Nala sat beside him. The two lions had been through an eventful couple of days and were very much grateful to have some downtime to spend with each other. The couple sat in silence for quite a while, watching the final rays of sun disappear over the horizon.

"_Nala?"_ Simba asked quietly, turning his head towards his mate.

"_Yes, love?"_ she replied, meeting his gaze with her bright eyes.

Simba let out a sigh.

"_Do you think we've, well-"_ he stuttered, "_failed?"_

Nala looked confused.

"_Failed?" _she questioned, "_In what way?"_

"_Umm, as parents."_ Simba replied hesitantly.

Nala laughed.

"_Simba, I know we've had this conversation before."_ she said teasingly, "_We are not bad parents. You are not a bad parent."_

Simba nuzzled Nala affectionately.

"_Thank you, my love."_ he said through a small chuckle, "_Deep down I- I know we aren't failures, but… It's hard to see the kids grow up."_

Nala smiled.

"_I think that's a struggle every parent has to face."_ she said understandingly, "_It's never easy to see your kids grow up, but it doesn't mean you have to let them go."_

Simba nodded.

"_I want to be supportive of them." _he stated, "_Even though they aren't cubs anymore, I still feel the need to be there for them."_

Nala yawned and stretched her long, slender body.

"_A parent never stops caring for their children,"_ she said calmly, lying down, "_That's part of what tells me you're a good parent."_

Simba smiled and laid down next to Nala.

"_I guess, in a way, we are entering a new stage of parenthood." _he said looking at his mate lovingly.

Nala's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"_I guess we are."_ she replied, smiling.

"_Mom? Dad?"_ a voice called from behind them. Both lions turned to see their daughter Kiara looking at them worriedly.

"_Hi sweetheart!"_ Simba said, beaming at his daughter, "_Come join us, we are just about to take a look at the constellations."_

Kiara took a few steps closer.

"_Actually…I have something to tell you."_ she said in a nervous voice, "_I umm- have a boyfriend."_

Simba was shocked. He couldn't believe he was just finding out about this now. He was beginning to get himself worked up about it when Nala shot him a stern look, signalling him to calm down. Once he had, he took a deep breath before responding.

"_A boyfriend?"_ he questioned, attempting to sound as calm and collected as possible.

Kiara nodded.

"_Yes, his name is Kovu. I've been seeing him secretly for a few months now."_ she said shyly, "_Believe it or not, I was planning to tell you sooner, but after seeing how you reacted to Kion dating Fuli… I got too scared."_

Nala smiled and walked over to her daughter.

"_Honey, please never be afraid to tell us anything."_ she said caringly, "_We are here to guide and support you."_

"_Your mother is right."_ said Simba, "_It is very important to both of us to have a close relationship with you and Kion."_

Kiara grinned at her parents.

"_I'm glad to hear."_ she said happily.

Nala giggled.

"_Now, care to tell us more about Kovu?"_ she asked playfully.

Kiara nodded and the three lions sat at the edge of Pride Rock to have a much needed, heart to heart conversation.

Fuli sat at the edge of the forest, watching the golden sunset over the Pridelands. She was feeling particularly excited because she was waiting for her boyfriend, Kion. Tonight was a very special night for the young couple, as they planned to mate for the very first time. Out of sheer eagerness and desperation, Fuli began to softly rub her pussy. She moaned loudly as she did so. A twig snapped behind her and she whipped her head around to see who was there. Her eyes fell upon Kion.

"_Hey there, cutie pie…"_ he said with a seductive grin on his face.

Fuli smiled and purred.

"_Hey, baby…"_ she said, getting up and walking over to him. "_I missed you."_

Kion giggled and nuzzled his girlfriend.

"_I missed you too, babygirl."_ he said through a soft moan.

Fuli looked deep into Kion's amber eyes that she found so easy to get lost in.

"_Baby?"_ she asked in a serious tone, "_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

Kion nodded slowly. No more words were shared between the young couple, as they began to passionately kiss one another. Kion's large paws wandered every curve of Fuli's long, slender back, and Fuli found her tail gently caressing Kion's strong muscles. The setting sun reflecting in Kion's eyes drove Fuli all the more wild, causing her to become quickly aroused. Her tail made its way down to Kion's sensitive sheath, which elicited a loud moan from him.

"_You like that, babe?"_ she said teasingly as she began to massage his sheath gently with her tail.

Kion groaned in response, and felt himself becoming hard from the loving touch of Fuli's tail. The two large cats gently lay themselves down on the soft grass, never once breaking their kiss. Fuli's tail began to vigorously stroke Kion's ever hardening cock, and his warm breath on her neck drove her absolutely insane. Instinctually, her pussy began to get wet, emitting its signature, inviting scent. Her body craved to be filled by a male. The powerful smell of Fuli's nether regions caused Kion's cock to double in its hardness, and he turned his attention downward.

"_Want me to lick it?"_ he said, staring intently at her pussy.

Fuli shook her head.

"_Just skipped the licking."_ she said desperately, "_I need you inside me right now!"_

The urgency of her statement aroused Kion even further, and he quickly swung his back leg over her, getting into a mating position.

"_Ready, love?"_ he said, gazing passionately into her eyes.

Fuli nodded and stared back at him. Kion gave a quick smile before thrusting into her with great force. She gasped a bit as she felt his length penetrate her, but eventually the pleasure set in as he began to move in and out of her soft pussy at a steady pace.

"_Oh fuck…"_ Kion moaned, closing his eyes, "_This feels- so good…"_

Fuli moaned as well as she felt his thrusts speed up. The pleasure overtook both of them as they shared this wonderful experience. Kion placed his paws on Fuli's hips to steady himself as his thrusting grew faster and faster. She continued to moan loudly, her muscles began to twitch as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. One look at Kion, and she knew he was close as well.

"_I'm- gonna cum!"_ Kion screamed.

Both of them moaned loudly as they were hit by powerful orgasms. Fuli could feel thick ropes of cum shooting deep inside her needy pussy. Her whole body spasmed at the feeling of pure euphoria. After their orgasms died down, Kion gently pulled his softening dick out of Fuli, and lay himself down beside her.

"_That was amazing."_ he said through heavy breaths.

Fuli simply nodded and kissed him passionately, savoring every bit of this precious moment. All at once, the two creatures were bonded for life, by love. All at once, the troubles of the world disappeared, even if only for a brief, shining moment. All at once, they'd found the love they had been waiting for.

THE END.

Author's note:

Thank you all so much for supporting this series. I had so much fun on this journey through the Pridelands. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, because it was my absolute pleasure to write, and while this beautiful story is coming to a close, I hope to write many more series in the near future. Please, send in your suggestions for Lion Guard pairings anytime. Though I'm sad to say goodbye to this wonderful story that has been a part of my life since December, I'm even more excited for what's next. See you soon. :)

~K&F


End file.
